Enredos amorosos
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo estuviera al revés? Si la vida que siempre pensaste era tuya no es de esa manera… ¿Y si hubiera dos clases de vampiros? ¿Y si dos chicas estaban con el hombre equivocado? Vampire Diaries y Twilight se unen...SxB ExE BxE SxE
1. Sinopsis

¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo estuviera al revés? Si la vida que siempre pensaste era tuya no es de esa manera… ¿Y si hubiera dos clases de vampiros? ¿Y si dos chicas estaban con el hombre equivocado?

Elena Gilbert una chica de pelo y ojos castaños toda su vida a vivido en Forks por la repentina muerte de sus padres se queda con su tía Judith, su hermano Jeremy ha estado con ella siempre….entran a la preparatoria Forks y ahí conocen a los Cullen…Elena queda inmediatamente prendada de Edward a la vez que él de ella…

Mientras tanto Isabella Swan llega a Mystic Falls a vivir con su padre Charlie y por azares del destino conoce a Stefan Salvatore un chico muy lindo y apuesto, se enamoran de inmediato y comienzan un romance…

Lo que estás chicas no saben es que el destino les hará pasar una jugada y se encontraran en Canadá…los Cullen y los Salvatore comparten un oscuro secreto y ahora estarán juntos…

Bella y Elena se hacen amigas de inmediato pero todavía no saben del secreto de sus respectivos novios…

Cuando Stefan le dice a Bella, está reacciona bien y le dice que no es importante que así lo quiere…

En cambio Elena le pide un tiempo a Edward pero al final decide perdonarlo y vuelven a ser felices…

Pero todo cambia con una fiesta que dan los Cullen y Elena pide invitar a su nueva amiga y a su novio….pero cuando se conocen mutuamente empiezan a surgir dudas y arrepentimientos pero cargados de culpa ¿Por qué se sienten de esa manera? ¿Habrán estado siempre con el hombre equivocado? La historia se complica mas a la llegada de James y Damon, Stefan y Damon se dan cuenta de que Elena es idéntica a Katherine un amor de su pasado…Edward descubre que Bella es su cantante (por la forma que su sangre huele para él) todo se complica pero los enredos siempre tienen solución…

**Prefacio**

**Bella POV**

¿Han sentido que hay momentos en los que te das cuenta de que amas a una persona pero llega otra y tu amor por la persona nueva es mas grande? Eso es exactamente lo que me está pasando justo ahora...no se porque yo estaba segura de mi amor por Stefan pero ahora conosco a Edward Cullen...¿Porque a mí? ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Me siento tan mal! ¡Es el novio de mi mejor amiga! es decir...eso está mal ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? ¿porque me esta pasando esto? ¿Porque mi corazón me dice que es de Edward Cullen y mi mente me dice que es de Stefan Salvatore? ¿Se puede morir de confusión?...

**Edward POV**

No puede ser...debe ser solamente el olor de su sangre lo que me atrae...si solamente eso...pero cuando sus mejillias se sonrojan y su pelo castaño se mueve con el viento siento un sentimiento emergiendo de mi corazón...un sentimiento muy fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que siento por Elena...pero ¡NO! ¡Elena ya sabe todos mis secretos! ¿Y que sabe está chica de mí? ¡Nada! ¡Debo serle fiel a Elena hasta con el pensamiento! ¡No puedo engañarla! ¡No voy a engañarla! aunque Bella Swan haya cautivado mi corazón...

**Elena POV**

No puede ser posible....cuando menciono mi nombre sentí miles de descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo ¡No puede estarme sucediendo esto! ¡Nunca había sentido esto por Edward! ¿Porque? ¡Porque! ¡Es el novio de mi mejor amiga! ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¡Por Dios! ¡Yo tengo a Edward y no lo puedo lastimar! ¡No debo lastimarlo! estoy tan confundida...¿Porque justo ahora que pensaba que era feliz pasa esto? ¿Porque siento que lo conosco desde hace tiempo? ¿Porque siento que mi corazón está destinado a él?...

**Stefan POV**

¿Porque? ¿Porque justo ahora que mi Bella sabía mi secreto y que pude sincerarme con ella? ¿Porque ella? ¿Porque se parece tanto a Karoline? ¡DIOS! ¡Yo no puedo engañar a Bella! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Aunque Elena sea lo que siempre he deseado! ¡Bella también lo ha sido! ¿Porque me pasa esto? ¡No le puedo hacer daño a Bella! ¡Eso no estaba bien! aunque sienta que es con Elena con la que debo estar no puedo dañar a Bella...nunca la voy a dañar...

* * *

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con mis locuras!!! puse a Elena fisicamente como en la serie!! pero bueno dejen reviews porfa para seguir con la historia!!!**


	2. Comienza la historia

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!! me animaron a escribir bueno entonces sin mas tardanza aquí esta el primer capítulo de la historia!! estoy empezando a leer el 1 libro de Vampire Diaries para documentarme mejor...XD

* * *

**

Comienza la historia

Genial, hoy era el día que me iba con mi padre, hoy yo Isabella Marie Swan iba a Mystic Falls, íbamos a irnos a Forks pero a mi padre lo trasladaron de último momento a ese lugar, sentí alivio dado a que no me gusta la humedad ni el frío pero no se porque mi corazón tiene un presentimiento de que debía ir a ese lugar…pero bueno mañana empezaba mi primer día de escuela, estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Todos debían conocerse ya y yo sería la chica nueva! ¡Odiaba ser el centro de atención! ¡En verdad lo odiaba!

-Bueno, hemos llegado Bells- dijo Charlie mientras se bajaba del carro y me conducía a mi nueva casa

-Es muy hermosa papa- dije sonriéndole

-Qué bueno que te guste…es más grande que la de Forks ¿Verdad?

-Si…recuerdo que cuando iba a Forks de pequeña era como la mitad de grande que está casa…no puedo creer que lleves tanto tiempo trabajando en Forks y justo cuando iba a vivir ahí contigo te cambian a Mystic Falls- dije mientras agarraba mi maleta y entraba

En cuanto entre a casa y vi mi cuarto puse mi maleta derrame algunas lágrimas recordando a mi madre pero bueno… ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Él era mi papa y yo lo quería mucho y tenía que aprender a vivir con él, una de las mejores cosas acerca de Charlie es que sabía que no tenía que establecer una conversación conmigo a los dos nos agradaba el silencio…

-Por cierto Bells, te compre un carro pero lo deje en Forks creo que hasta la próxima semana podrán traerla-dijo mi padre

-No importa papa yo…puedo ir caminando, no está muy lejos ¿O sí?- pregunte mientras bajaba las escaleras

-No…la Robert E. Lee. Está muy cerca- dijo Charlie sonriéndome-Pero no te pienso dejar caminar hasta ahí no sea que te vayas a caer…

-Papa puedo perfectamente- dije ofendida

-Tranquila Bells…si así lo quieres por mí esta bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Gracias papa de verdad-respondí mientras le sonreía-Bueno me voy a dormir

-Qué descanses Bells- dijo Charlie mientras besaba mi frente

-Tú también papa, espera ¿Ya cenaste?

-Ehm…no pero ordenare una pizza- dijo yendo por el teléfono

-Papa…basta de tanta comida chatarra yo puedo cocinar- dije sonriéndole

-Si supongo que viviendo todos esos años con Rene hicieron que aprendieras para no morir de hambre- dijo mientras se echaba a reír

-Exactamente- dije pero un bostezo se escapo de mi garganta

-Mañana cocinaras Bells…hoy no estás muy cansada por el viaje- dijo Charlie mientras marcaba a la pizza

-Bien papa pero desde mañana empiezo a cocinar ¿Entendido Jefe Swan?

-Claro que si señorita- dijo riendo

Le sonreí y fui hacia mi habitación, vaya si que Mystic Falls era un lugar diferente de los que había conocido…Fell's Church vaya que era bonito el lugar que suerte que estaba cerca de la escuela…pero bueno iba a extrañar mucho Phoenix es decir toda mi vida estuve ahí…yo…bueno no soy buena relacionándome con la gente así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar así que puse en mi mochila mis libros favoritos para un almuerzo con los personajes de Jane Austen…iba a leer Sensatez y Sentimientos, me encantaba el personaje principal "Edward Ferras" Edward…no se porque este nombre hacia que se me acelerara el corazón, debía estar loca…¿Atraída por un nombre? Bueno eso lo tengo que dejar de lado, arregle mi ropa y me puse mi pijama mientras me acostaba en mi cama y caía en los brazos de Morfeo…

-No…no te vayas…Edward… ¡NO!- grite despertándome

¿Qué demonios había soñado? Solo sabía que unos hermosos ojos dorados me miraban y yo el decía Edward…de acuerdo no mas novelas antes de dormir…mire el reloj eran las 5:30 bueno ya que no tenía nada que hacer fui a prepararle el almuerzo a Charlie, baje las escaleras mientras empezaba a picar la fruta y a prepararme un tazón de cereal mientras empezaba a comer, empecé a recordar mi sueño, era imposible que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora solamente por un nombre y un par de ojos dorados ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

-¿Bells? ¿Eres tú hija?- pregunto Charlie

-Si papa estoy en la cocina- dije mientras iba hacia donde estaba

Ahí vi como Charlie guardaba su pistola suspirando de alivio yo lo mire incrédula…

-¿Acaso planeaba dispararle a su propia hija Jefe Swan?- pregunte riendo

-No…yo…perdón Bells pensé que podía ser un ladrón- dijo sonrojado

-No te preocupes papa solo bromeaba, ven que ya esta el desayuno te hice unos huevos con jamón y también hay fruta y jugo- dije sonriéndole calidamente

-Gracias hija es muy bueno tenerte aquí de verdad- dijo mientras sonreía haciendo que en sus ojos se hicieran arruguitas-¿Estás nerviosa por tu primer día de clases?

-Pues si…como no he de estarlo todos ya se conocen y yo llego a medio semestre- dije mientras fruncía el seño

-No…para tu fortuna también hace poco llegó un nuevo estudiante, se llama Stefan Salvatore y viene de Florencia Italia- dijo Charlie como el que no quiere la cosa

-¿Ya tan pronto te enteraste de todo lo que pasa por aquí?- pregunte alzando una ceja

-Bueno…ehm…un policía tiene que saber de su ciudad- dijo mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo

Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza mientras le servía de desayunar a Charlie…así que Stefan Salvatore…genial no era por ser aguafiestas pero porque no vino una chica al menos podría hacerme su amiga…pero bueno ya era hora de enfrentar mis miedos…

-Papa ya me voy cuídate- dije besando su frente-Intentare llegar temprano para preparar la comida

-Está bien, no te preocupes Bella que te vaya bien

-Gracias papa, adiós- dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y salía luego vi mi vestimenta y sonrojada entre de nuevo a la casa…

-¡Papa! ¡Porque no me dijiste que seguía trayendo la pijama!- dije roja como tomate mientras corría a cambiarme

En contestación solamente escuche las carcajadas de Charlie, me cambie rápidamente y cepille mi pelo mientras bajaba rápidamente de las escaleras tropezándome pero no caí afortunadamente, con toda la dignidad que me quedaba salí de la casa con mi mochila en el hombro y empecé a caminar hacia la escuela…respira Bella respira…me repetía a mi misma…

Entre el estacionamiento y camine hacia la entrada, entre y fui con la secretaria para que me diera el horario, cuando lo obtuve empecé a buscar los salones…de acuerdo este edifico era un poco confuso pero bueno me las iba a arreglar…pero luego de unos momentos la secretaria llegó corriendo hacia donde yo estaba…

-¡Señorita Swan! ¡Espere!- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte sorprendida

-Pues verá…le hemos asignado a alguien para que le muestre donde es su primera clase y los alrededores…bueno y aquí esta se llama Bonnie

-Hola Bonnie- le dije tímidamente a la pelirroja que me sonreía

-Hola Isabella- dijo mientras estiraba su mano

-Llámame Bella- dije mientras tomaba su mano y la estrechaba

-Bueno las dejo ahora si tengo que tocar el timbre- dijo la secretaria apurada y se fue

-¿De donde viene Bella?- me pregunto

-Vengo de Phoenix…- dije tímidamente-¿Y tú? ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?

-Pues desde hace mucho…es una lástima que mi amiga Elena se haya mudado si la hubieras conocido estoy segura de que se llevarían muy bien- dijo sonriéndome

-¿A dónde se mudo?- pregunte para seguir con la plática

-A Forks…bueno así lo quiso su tía Judith y el novio de su tía, Robert

-Vaya que coincidencia…yo me iba a mudar a Forks pero a mi padre le dieron un mejor empleo aquí

-¡Si! ¡Vaya que es una coincidencia!

-No se si me podré adaptar rápido…como soy nueva- dije esperando oír algo de ese tal Stefan

-¡No! ¡Tranquila! ¡No eres la única nueva! ¡Hay un chico llamado Stefan Salvatore! ¡Talvez este Stefan contigo se muestre amigable porque eres nueva como él!- dijo Bonnie sonriéndome

-A lo mejor…es que bueno no soy muy sociable- dije riendo

-¡Bah! ¡Yo creo que eres muy linda! ¡Aparte Stefan tampoco lo es!

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por Stefan? ¿Solo porque es nuevo?- pregunte dudosa

-¡No! ¡Deberías verlo! ¡Es muy guapo tiene pelo oscuro y ojos verdes! Pero no se como que no es muy sociable supongo que por venir de otro país… ¿Me dejas leer tu mano? ¡Por favor di que si!- pregunto mirándome con sus ojos castaños

-Está bien…-dije mientras ella sonriente agarraba mi mano

-Bien, en la línea del amor…oh!- dijo sorprendida-Habrá un chico que te robara el corazón pero luego un amor mas grande vendrá…el chico tiene los ojos verdes…o dorados...no se en ese punto me confundo

-Bueno…gracias por leerme la mano- dije nerviosa por lo que dijo de ojos dorados

-No importa, bien te daré un consejo…Elena era la reina de la escuela pero se fue y ahora Caroline y bueno…ella no es muy amigable con todos que digamos…pero nos tienes a Meredith y a mi- dijo sonriente

-Muchas gracias Bonnie- dije sonriéndole sinceramente

-Y bien… ¿Qué clase te toca primero?- pregunto mientras subíamos las escaleras

-Ehm…lengua-dije viendo mi horario

-¡Rayos! ¡No estaré ahí contigo! Pero bueno…no te preocupes Stefan esta en esa clase pero lo malo es que Caroline también

Yo trague en seco y en eso sonó el timbre asustada mire a Bonnie la cual me abrazó dándome ánimos…

-No dejes que Caroline te haga sentir mal o que te humille Bella no tiene el derecho por ser la reina- dijo antes de irse

Yo suspire "Genial" esperaba y no lograr captar la atención de las personas, llegue hacia el salón pero ahí estaba el profesor y ordeno que me quedara delante de la clase, todos los alumnos llegaron pero había un asiento vació…

-Qué bueno que nos honra con su presencia señor Salvatore…usted estuvo a punto de llegar tarde- dijo el profesor

-Usted lo ha dicho profesor…a punto- dijo un chico de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro

Traía una chaqueta armani de cuero negro y tenía que admitir era muy guapo "Stefan Salvatore" pensé para mi misma, el chico me miro interrogativamente y yo me sonroje por la intensidad de su mirada…

-Bueno clase ya que estamos todos denle la bienvenida a la señorita Isabella Swan ¿Te gusta que te digan Isabella?- pregunto el profesor dirigiéndose a mí

-Bella, prefiero que me llamen Bella- dije sonriéndole tímidamente

-Bueno Bella vaya a su asiento por favor

Yo asentí y con mi mochila y libros fui hacia el asiento en donde estaba una chica de ojos verde que me miraban inquisidoramente…era muy guapa "Caroline" pensé mientras una oleada de nerviosismo me invadía, ante su mirada voltee hacia otro lado y camine más rápido lo que hizo que mis torpes pies se enredaran y casi cayera pero una mano me sostuvo…

-Gracias- repuse sonrojada

Voltee y vi a Stefan el cual se había alejado de mí y había vuelto a su asiento, ante mi casi caída Caroline y sus amigas y otros compañeros empezaron a reírse y eso hizo que mi cara se tornara aún más roja…

-Vaya parece que vino un tomate a la escuela- dijo mientras se reía

Yo me senté ignorando el comentario y poniendo atención en clase pero me era difícil por las miradas que me mandaba Stefan Salvatore, en cuanto sonó el timbre cante victoria talvez si me encontraba con Bonnie podría ayudarme a quitarme de la mira de Caroline, iba a salir rápidamente del salón cuando una mano me detuvo…era Caroline

-¿Tu nombre es Bella cierto?- pregunto sonriendo

-Si… ¿Y tu eres Caroline?

-Si…bueno como has ya de saber este es mi reino, así que debes de saber que Stefan y yo estamos saliendo así que nada de pensar en conquistarlo, aunque pensándolo bien nunca se fijaría en una chica como tú- me espeto mientras riendo se iba con sus amigas

Yo sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas de ira y frustración ¿Por qué me trataba así? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Era normal que vieran a la nueva no? ¡Yo nunca podría competir con ella! ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia en recordármelo? Salí del salón mientras veía mi horario para ir a la otra clase pero tropecé de nuevo y mis libros se cayeron, me agache para recogerlos pero vi una mano con un anillo que me estaba ayudando, voltee sorprendida para encontrarme con uno ojos que me miraban…

-Gracias - dije dándole una tímida sonrisa

-De nada, me llamo Matt- dijo sonriendo

-Bella Swan- dije en eso sonó el timbre-Bueno gracias por la ayuda yo me voy a mi clase…

-¿Qué clase tienes?- pregunto

-Matemáticas- dije viendo mi horario

-¿En serio? Es la que me toca a esta hora también- dijo sonriente

-Que coincidencia…bueno yo…iré a clase- dije voltee y choque contra el pecho de alguien

-Perdón- dije sonrojada

-No fue mi culpa- respondió una hermosa y profunda voz cargada de ¿Tristeza?

Voltee y vi que había chocado con Stefan Salvatore…demonios, sonrojada me aleje de él y de Matt para entrar a mi siguiente clase donde para mi alivio me esperaba Bonnie en la puerta, pero podía sentir unos ojos clavados en mi espalda, voltee y pude ver la espalda de Stefan Salvatore que se alejaba rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio…

* * *

**Bien aquí estuvo su primer encuentro con Stefan Salvatore....diganme si en el siguiente capítulo quieren saber mas sobre lo que pasa con Bella y Stefan o ya quieren que escriba sobre Edward y Elena...de ellos aún no se muy bien como le voy a hacer...pero bueno veremos....quiero reviews jajaja bien demandante, no es para que me inspire!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	3. Enfrentamientos

**Aqui esta otro capítulo de Enredos amorosos como querían saber mas de Stefan y Bella aquí les puse otra parte...tengo en emnte muchas cosas pero aún así sera dificil también dado a que Stefan y Edward son vampiros muy diferentes...pero bueno ahora si aquí esta otro cap perdón por la tardanza y ¡Gracias a las que me dejan reviews y apoyan mis locuras! jejejje**

* * *

**Enfrentamientos**

-Vi que chocaste con Stefan Salvatore- dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa

-Si…me iba a caer y me ayudo luego ahora choco con él- dije roja-Debe pensar que soy torpe

-No lo creo- dijo Bonnie riendo

-¿Por qué?- pregunte realmente confundida mientras nos sentábamos juntas

-Porque…bueno cuando te volteaste te estaba mirando fijamente cuando vio que ibas a voltear miró hacia otra parte- dijo mientras sacaba sus libros-¿Por qué te sonrojaste Bella?

-Ya conocí a Caroline- dije para cambiar de tema

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo te trato?-pregunto Bonnie mientras esperaban a que el profesor empezara la clase

-Bien-mentí

-Eres muy mala mentirosa-dijo Bonnie riendo-¿Qué te hizo?

-Pues simplemente me dijo que me alejara de Stefan Salvatore porque era su novia pero luego se arrepintió y dijo que no importaba que yo era muy poca cosa- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Esa perra…-dijo Bonnie enfadada

-¡Bonnie!- dije riendo sorprendida

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! ¡Solamente tiene miedo porque eres muy hermosa Bells! ¡Aparte que yo sepa Stefan no es su novio!

-¿Por qué me mentiría diciéndome eso?- pregunte confundida

-Por eso no quiere que te le acerques, eres una chica especial Bells, aparte de inocente y tierna y eso es parte de tu encanto- dijo abrazándome

Yo le sonreí y le devolví el abrazo, tenía una nueva amiga y me sentía feliz por eso, Bonnie era muy buena persona pero ahora mi mente vagaba pensando en el dueño de unos hermosos ojos verdes…

-¡Bells! Tenemos practica de laboratorio mañana ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- pregunto Bonnie cuando ya había acabado la clase

-¡Claro que si Bonnie!- le dije sonriente

-Bueno nos toca la hora del almuerzo ahí conocerás a Meredith, te caerá muy bien, es muy linda- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-Hola Bonnie, Bella- dijo una voz detrás de nosotras

-Hola Matt- respondimos las dos a la vez

-Las acompaño- dijo sonriéndonos

Fuimos los tres caminando hacia la cafetería hablando de cosas triviales, me cayo bien Matt era un lindo chico estaba segura de que podía convertirse en un buen amigo al igual que Bonnie, en eso una chica de piel lampiña vino hacia nosotras

-Hola, me llamo Meredith- dijo sonriéndome calidamente

-Me llamo Bella, gusto en conocerte- dije sonriéndole

-Tenías razón Bonnie es muy linda- dijo sonriente

-Gracias- repuse sonrojada

Nos sentamos en la cafetería y pude ver que Stefan Salvatore estaba sentado solo en una mesa mientras leía con detenimiento un libro, lo mire sorprendida ¿No debería estar con su novia Caroline? ¿Por qué estaba tan solo? No supe porque pero quise poder ayudarlo se veía triste…

-¿Stefan siempre se sienta solo?- pregunte confundida

-Algunas veces ¿Por qué se te hace raro?- pregunto Meredith

-Pues…si Caroline es su novia ¿No debería estar sentado con ella?

Todos echaron a reír ante mi comentario y esto provoco que muchas personas nos miraran, me sonroje fuertemente y Matt negando con la cabeza palmeó mi mano mientras me sonreía no supe porque pero jure escuchar un gruñido…

-Me alegra divertirles- repuse sarcásticamente

-¡No te enojes Bells! ¡Es que lo que dijiste fue muy gracioso!- dijo Bonnie

-¿Lo de Caroline y Stefan?- pregunte confundida

-Nunca hubo ni hay un Caroline y Stefan ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto Meredith todavía riendo

-Pues Caroline…hasta la amenazó- dijo Bonnie

-¿Te amenazó?- dijo Matt frunciendo el seño

-Bueno…no me amenazó exactamente- dije intentando excusarla

-Bella…ya te dije que eres mala mintiendo- dijo Bonnie mientras me sonreía

-Bien de acuerdo si me amenazó ¡pero luego se arrepintió!

-Diciéndote que eras poca cosa para competir con ella Bella- dijo Bonnie seria

-Lo cuál no es verdad- dijo Matt sonriéndome

Yo me sonroje fuertemente y miré mi comida mientras empezaba a tomar de mi bebida…

-Stefan Salvatore te está mirando- dijo Meredith

-Probablemente este buscando a Caroline- dije tranquila provocando que todos rieran

-¿Acaso hablaban de mí?- pregunto una voz que yo conocía muy bien

-Si ¿Algún problema?- pregunto Bonnie desafiante

-No ninguno querida es obvio que hablen de mí, es el único tema que es importante- dijo presumidamente

-No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor- dijo Meredith enfadada

-Menciona a alguien que no sean ustedes- dijo desafiante

-Stefan Salvatore- dijo Bonnie sonriendo-No ha parado de mirar a Bella

-¿A esta? ¿Qué le puede ver?- pregunto con desdén

Yo la ignore no tenía porque contestarle a alguien a quien no creía ¿Qué mas daba si me odiaba? ¡Yo no le había hecho nada!

-Le puede ver mucho mas que a ti- repuso Meredith

-Es cierto Bella es muy hermosa- dijo Matt

Yo me sonroje fuertemente y sonreí un poco, como ya había dicho no me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero bueno ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Simplemente Caroline debía de estar alucinando Stefan Salvatore nunca se iba a fijar en mi…y no se porque eso hacia que sintiera una infinita tristeza

-¿Por qué no dejan que ella sola se defienda?- pregunto Caroline con sus amigas

-No se preocupen…esta bien no le hagan caso- les dije sonriéndoles mientras me paraba de la mesa

-¿Ahora me vas a enfrentar?- dijo sonriendo malvadamente

-No simplemente voy por una galleta- dije mientras iba a comprar una

-¡No te hagas la que no esta huyendo Isabella!- grito

-Bella- dije tranquila-Me llamo Bella

-Bella…bien Bella ¿Cómo está tu padre? Supongo que bien… ¿Sabían ustedes que los padres de Bella la tuvieron y por eso tuvieron que casarse? ¡Por obligación! ¡Por eso su matrimonio fracaso!- dijo enfrente de toda la cafetería que esperaba mi reacción

Bonnie estaba a punto de golpearla al igual que Meredith pero Matt intentaba controlarlas…yo me sentía humillada ¿Por qué sabía de ese tema?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunte con ojos llorosos

-Se muchas cosas sobre tu padre y sobre ti Bella- dijo sonriendo-Como también se que eres una mojigata

-¡Déjala en paz Caroline!- dijo una voz que no pude reconocer

-Lo siento pero no… ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Nunca ha tenido novio! ¡Ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso! – dijo riendo toda la cafetería excepto mis amigos estallaron en carcajadas

-¡Mojigata! ¡Mojigata!- repetían señalándome

Yo no pude mas…esto era demasiado, salí corriendo de ahí sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas, tome mi mochila y fui a la enfermería pidiendo por favor si podía ir a casa que no me sentía bien…debieron ver lo pálida que estaba ya que me dejaron ir, me fui caminando pasando el estacionamiento mientras caminaba a mi casa los sollozos se escapaban de mi garganta sin poder controlarlos ¿Por qué me hacia eso? ¿Por qué sabía tanto de mí? ¿Por qué la humillación? Y entonces lo entendí…ahí había una abeja reina a la que la mayoría seguía me deje caer en la banca de un parque mientras enjugaba mis lagrimas y sacaba un libro para leer…estaba leyendo sensatez y sentimientos intentando poder pensar en otra cosa pero no podía parar de llorar…

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una voz familiar

Voltee y me encontré frente a frente con los verdes ojos de Stefan Salvatore

-Si…eso creo- repuse mientras intentaba sonreír

Stefan se sentó a lado de mi y dudando paso un brazo por mis hombros…

-No le hagas caso a Caroline…simplemente es una envidiosa- dijo mientras intentaba darme ánimos

Su tacto hacía que miles de corrientes pasaran por mi cuerpo me sonroje un poco y lo mire a los ojos mientras le sonreía sinceramente

-Gracias…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No quieres que este aquí?- pregunto ¿dolido?

-No…no es eso- me apresure a aclarar-es que ¿No te regañaran por estar aquí?

-No creo y si es así no importa- dijo mientras me sonreía

-Gracias todavía no se porque haces esto- dije mientras le correspondía la sonrisa

-Porque me preocupas- susurró

Yo lo voltee a ver sorprendida y me sonroje fuertemente, sus ojos verdes me miraban y hacían que me temblaran las piernas ¿Stefan Salvatore preocupado por mí? No lo podía creer y en eso en un gesto que ocurrió sin que él lo pensara me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo yo me quede quieta por el asombro pero luego le devolví el abrazo sintiéndome reconfortada como nunca me había sentido antes…

* * *

**Bien como pueden ver Stefan no aguanto y fue tras Bella para consolarla...Caroline sabe de ellos pues no se los chismes como cuando Jessica les cuenta a todos sobre los Cullen jejejje que feo que pasara esto en la vida real pero que padre que alguien te consuele...podremos ver el punto de vista de Stefan...se que Stefan también como que detecta cosas de la mente de las personas pero no sabe nada de la mente de Bella al igual que Edward no puede ver atravez de su mente...**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**XOXOXOX**

**JENN**


	4. Consolando

**Sorry x la tardanza pero bueno aquí estara un Edward y Elena POV pequeño para que se vayan integrando a la historia!!! Elena es mas aventada que Bella y tiene mas confianza en ella x eso Edward se siente atraído....**

* * *

-¿Crees que estás lista ya para regresar?- me pregunto luego de un momento

-Si…creo que si- dije con una sonrisa-Gracias por ayudarme Stefan de verdad, ni siquiera me conoces y me ayudaste es un lindo gesto

Me sonrió y me dio la mano para que me levantara fuimos caminando lentamente hacia la escuela, estábamos de nuevo en receso, vaya que rápido se paso el tiempo…

-¿Con quien vas a hacer la práctica de laboratorio?- pregunte para romper el silencio

-Mmm…Caroline me lo pidió está mañana…perdón pero para la próxima podemos…- dijo mientras me miraba aparentemente arrepentido por tener otra pareja ¿Qué le pasaba? Oh…entonces vi el significado para él de mi pregunta

-¡No! ¡No es lo que tú crees! Es decir…yo ya tengo pareja es Bonnie me lo pidió en clase solamente quería romper el silencio- dije sonrojada

-¿Te incomodan los silencios entre las personas?- pregunto confundido

-No…la verdad hay veces en las que no hay nada que decir pero…bueno es mi punto de vista y no de las otras personas normales- dije riendo

-¿Piensas más en los demás que en ti?- dijo mientras me miraba

-Simplemente creo que debo de aprender a adaptarme a cada temperamento de los demás primero…es decir…no se supongo que si pienso mas en la felicidad de los demás- dije sonrojada de nuevo

-No se si eso es bueno para mí o malo- susurró para si

Yo me sonroje fuertemente negando con la cabeza ¡Ya me estaba imaginando cosas!

-¿Y de donde vienes Stefan?- pregunte para cambiar de tema

-De Florencia Italia- dijo tranquilamente

-Wow…ha de ser un lugar muy bonito- dije sonriente

-Si lo es… ¿Y tu? ¿De donde vienes?

-De Phoenix- dije suspirando

-Phoenix…si he estado ahí- dijo sonriéndome ¡Dios su sonrisa era encantadora!-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete ¿Y tú?

-También diecisiete…

-Sabes no se porque pero no te ves de 17- dije tranquilamente

-Tú tampoco- dijo riendo

-Si eso era lo que me decía mi madre, supongo que tuve que madurar por ella…es como mi mejor amiga- dije mientras suspiraba con pesar

-¿La extrañas mucho?- pregunto preocupado

-Un poco, sí pero bueno ella ya está feliz con Phil su marido

-¿Se volvió a casar?- pregunto

-Si…ah cierto olvidaba que a Caroline se le olvido gritar ese pequeño detalle- dije con sorna

Stefan rió entre dientes y asintió

-Aún así no debió de decir eso de tus padres-dijo pero luego su tono se volvió sombrío-Y menos llamarte a ti de esa forma

-No importa de todos modos no ha dicho mentiras- dije mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse

-Bella tu no eres una mojigata ¡El hecho de que ella haya salido con montones de hombres y tu no, no significa que seas eso!- dijo enfadado

Yo me sonroje fuertemente y seguí caminando y sin poder ocultarlo sonreí al saber que él se preocupaba por mí…¡En verdad se preocupaba por mí!

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

¡Genial! ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¡Ahora en la preparatoria Forks había toda una revolución por una nueva alumna llamada Elena Gilbert, era muy hermosa tenía que aceptarlo tenía ojos castaños y pelo castaño y su piel era blanca, su cuerpo era curvilíneo y Rosalie estaba muy celosa de que ella se hubiera vuelto ya la reina de la escuela pero había algo en ella que me atraía, no era de pensamientos superficiales se preocupaba por los demás y era muy lista pero siempre tenía lo que quería…aunque estaba muy triste por la muerte de sus padres ya que veía sobre todo como sufría su hermana pequeña…no se porque pero tuve el impulso de consolarla…cuando pensaba eso se veía tan frágil…habían pasado ya días pero nunca nos habíamos encontrado…hasta ahora…

-¡Perdón!- dije cuando choque con ella e hice que se cayera

-No importa- dijo con una sonrisa _"Dios que guapo es… ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto antes?"_

-Soy Edward Cullen, ¿Tu eres Elena verdad?- pregunte para ser cortes

-Si así es, mucho gusto en conocerte Edward- dijo levantando su mano _"¿Por qué piensa tanto en tomar mi mano?"_

Yo tome su mano y ella la apretó mientras me sonreía

-Vaya ¿No tienes frío? Tus manos están heladas- dijo confundida

-Ehm…no lo se siempre las tengo frías- dije tranquilamente

-¿Siempre?- pregunto incrédula

-No me dejaste terminar…siempre que no traigo guantes- dije rápidamente

-Ah…- dijo _"El va a ser mío"_

De acuerdo justo ahora estaba pensando en que fuera suyo…esto me hizo recordar un poco la obsesión que Jessica Stanley tenía conmigo…

-Bueno me voy gusto en conocerte- dije tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a irme

-¡Espera Edward! ¿No quieres sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo?

-Ehm…lo siento Elena de verdad pero…bueno yo tengo que estar con mi familia- dije pensando en una excusa…si supiera lo que soy no se acercaría a mí…

"_Vaya así que chico de familia…de familia no puedo dejar que se aleje de su familia simplemente no podría él tiene que estar con su familia y aprovechar el tiempo algo que yo no hice" _pensó tristemente

¡Rayos! No quería que se sintiera mal…no podía verla así

-¿Qué te parece si te sientas conmigo y mi familia?- dije sin pensar

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sonriente-¿No les molestara?

-No creo- dije no muy convencido

-¡Cielos muchísimas gracias Edward!- dijo mientras me abrazaba

De acuerdo nadie humano me había abrazado me quede estático pero no se porque sin pensarlo le devolví el abrazo…esto fue demasiado rápido ¿Qué te esta pasando Edward Cullen? su sangre no me atraía para nada pero eso en parte era un alivio…_"No se porque pero Edward me gustas mucho…" _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me podía querer ni siquiera me conocía bien! ¡Por su bien tenía que alejarme de ella! Deje de abrazarla y me voltee

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunto mientras sonreía coquetamente _"¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusto?"_

-Elena…tú no me conoces y por favor olvida todo lo que dije…- dije seriamente

-¿Qué de que hablas Edward?- pregunto confundida

-No podemos ser amigos ni nada Elena…no me conoces- dije firmemente

"_¿Qué demonios? ¿De qué habla?"_

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Edward? ¿Acaso sufres algún trastorno de personalidad?- dijo ya enfadada

Yo negué con la cabeza y reí tristemente si supiera lo que en verdad era… ¿Por qué con ella actuaba tan natural? Me gustaba su temperamento era fuerte pero a la ves hacia que temiera porque descubriera algo mas…

"_Supongo que los rumores de los Cullen son ciertos…pero no importa Edward voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para acercarte a mi"_ pensó firmemente mientras se volteaba y se iba

-Y yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para alejarte de mi- susurre para mi mismo-Aunque no este seguro de que eso sea lo que quiera…

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

¿Quién se creía ese Edward Cullen para tratarme así? ¡Qué le pasaba! ¡Rechazarme a mí! ¡A Elena Gilbert! ¡Eso nunca me había pasado! Pero al mismo tiempo me preguntaba ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?

-¡Elena! ¡Elena!- grito la irritante voz de Jessica Stanley

-¿Qué pasa Jessica?- pregunte enfadada

-¡Vi lo que te paso con Edward Cullen! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Es un idiota!- dijo sonriendo

-Si en eso concuerdo contigo- dije seria _"No es cierto"_ dijo mi voz mental _"¡Cállate!"_ le conteste molesta

Siempre había escuchado de los Cullen desde que entre pero nunca me había encontrado con uno…nunca y ahora que por fin había conocido al mejor de los Cullen me desprecia…pero se había portado tan bien ¿Por qué cambio tanto? ¿En verdad seria bipolar?

-Jessica…necesito que me des toda la información de los Cullen que puedas encontrar- dije seria

-¡Claro que si Elena! ¡Enseguida!- dijo echando a correr

Yo me reí un poco al ver como me obedecía en todo pero bueno yo no la obligaba a nada me quede pensando en Edward…Edward Cullen ¿Por qué hacia eso de alejarse de los demás? Muchas preguntas se agrupaban en mi mente pero sobre todo una rondaba mi cabeza ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

* * *

**Si lo se esta pequeño pero bueno...primero quiero poner mas sobre Stefan y Bella porque van a pasar cosas interesantes x ahi jajajja y Edward y Elena tmbn...y peleas divertidas entre Elena y Rose jajajaja bueno aquí les dejo el cap....quero mmuchos reviews pq el proximo cap esta de infartoooo ajjajaja**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	5. Laboratorio

**Perdón por la tardanza pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo"""" quiero muchos reviews por favor se acerca la hora de la verdad!!! ¿Sabra Bella el secreto de Stefan? ¿El le confesara lo que pasa y lo que paso en su pasado?

* * *

**

Bella POV

-¿Crees que estás lista ya para regresar?- me pregunto luego de un momento

-Si…creo que si- dije con una sonrisa-Gracias por ayudarme Stefan de verdad, ni siquiera me conoces y me ayudaste es un lindo gesto

Me sonrió y me dio la mano para que me levantara fuimos caminando lentamente hacia la escuela, estábamos de nuevo en receso, vaya que rápido se paso el tiempo…

-¿Con quien vas a hacer la práctica de laboratorio?- pregunte para romper el silencio

-Mmm…Caroline me lo pidió está mañana…perdón pero para la próxima podemos…- dijo mientras me miraba aparentemente arrepentido por tener otra pareja ¿Qué le pasaba? Oh…entonces vi el significado para él de mi pregunta

-¡No! ¡No es lo que tú crees! Es decir…yo ya tengo pareja es Bonnie me lo pidió en clase solamente quería romper el silencio- dije sonrojada

-¿Te incomodan los silencios entre las personas?- pregunto confundido

-No…la verdad hay veces en las que no hay nada que decir pero…bueno es mi punto de vista y no de las otras personas normales- dije riendo

-¿Piensas más en los demás que en ti?- dijo mientras me miraba

-Simplemente creo que debo de aprender a adaptarme a cada temperamento de los demás primero…es decir…no se supongo que si pienso mas en la felicidad de los demás- dije sonrojada de nuevo

-No se si eso es bueno para mí o malo- susurró para si

Yo me sonroje fuertemente negando con la cabeza ¡Ya me estaba imaginando cosas!

-¿Y de donde vienes Stefan?- pregunte para cambiar de tema

-De Florencia Italia- dijo tranquilamente

-Wow…ha de ser un lugar muy bonito- dije sonriente

-Si lo es… ¿Y tu? ¿De donde vienes?

-De Phoenix- dije suspirando

-Phoenix…si he estado ahí- dijo sonriéndome ¡Dios su sonrisa era encantadora!-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete ¿Y tú?

-También diecisiete…

-Sabes no se porque pero no te ves de 17- dije tranquilamente

-Tú tampoco- dijo riendo

-Si eso era lo que me decía mi madre, supongo que tuve que madurar por ella…es como mi mejor amiga- dije mientras suspiraba con pesar

-¿La extrañas mucho?- pregunto preocupado

-Un poco, sí pero bueno ella ya está feliz con Phil su marido

-¿Se volvió a casar?- pregunto

-Si…ah cierto olvidaba que a Caroline se le olvido gritar ese pequeño detalle- dije con sorna

Stefan rió entre dientes y asintió

-Aún así no debió de decir eso de tus padres-dijo pero luego su tono se volvió sombrío-Y menos llamarte a ti de esa forma

-No importa de todos modos no ha dicho mentiras- dije mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse

-Bella tu no eres una mojigata ¡El hecho de que ella haya salido con montones de hombres y tu no, no significa que seas eso!- dijo enfadado

Yo me sonroje fuertemente y seguí caminando y sin poder ocultarlo sonreí al saber que él se preocupaba por mí…¡En verdad se preocupaba por mí!

* * *

Después de estar caminando llegamos por fin a la escuela yo decidida entre al pasillo mientras respiraba tranquilamente, ahí me encontré con la cínica mirada de Caroline sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo pero sentí que alguien apretaba mi mano voltee y vi a Stefan el cuál me sonrió dándome ánimos…

-Nos vemos mañana en laboratorio- dijo mientras me sonreía

Yo le sonreí sonrojada y asentí mientras veía como él se alejaba en eso llegaron Bonnie y Meredith las cuales me fueron a abrazar yo les devolví el abrazo escuchando todas las preguntas que me hacían mientras veía la fría mirada de Caroline posarse en mí…

-¡Inmediatamente cuando te fuiste Stefan fue detrás de ti!- dijo Bonnie emocionada mientras daba brincos a mi alrededor

-¿Enserio?-pregunte sonrojada

-Si…por eso no importa si ya no eres mi pareja de química ¡Ve por Stefan y pregúntale si quiere ser la tuya!

-Bonnie…Stefan ya es pareja de Caroline-dije tranquilamente

Meredith y Bonnie formaron una perfecta O con sus bocas y yo me empecé a reír al ver como se ponían rojas de la ira…

-Así es mojigata y espero y lo tengas en cuenta-dijo Caroline mientras me empujaba y se abría paso hacia el pasillo

-¡Vuelve aquí pedazo de…-intento decir Meredith pero la corte

-No importa, déjenla-dije triste-Es verdad…aunque Stefan haya ido a consolarme él está con ella

-¡Eso no lo sabes!-dijo Bonnie seria

-No pero es fácil adivinarlo-dije tranquila

-No te ves a ti misma con claridad-repuso Meredith

No se porque pero esa frase hizo que un sentimiento extraño me recorriera no por la persona que lo había dicho si no por lo que la frase decía…no se porque tuve un presentimiento de que alguien mas debió de haberme dicho eso…

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Bonnie mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de mi cara

-Eh? Si…digo yo si estoy mejor…creo que tendremos que ir a clases ya ¿No lo creen?-pregunte para distraerlas

-Vaya que estás ida Bells-dijo Meredith riendo-Ya se acabaron las clases

-¿Cómo?-dije confundida

-A está hora solamente están los que se quedan a entrenar algún deporte…Stefan entrena fútbol americano-dijo Bonnie guiñándome un ojo-¡Tú podrías ser porrista!

-Jjajajaj si como no para tropezarme con mis pies y romperme una pierna? No gracias…

-¿En serio tienes tan mal equilibrio?-pregunto Meredith

-Decir que tengo buen equilibrio es como decir que se mentir-dije sonriendo

Meredith y Bonnie se rieron mientras negaban con la cabeza

-¿Y que te pareció la clase de matemáticas?-pregunto Meredith

-Los números y yo no nos llevamos- dije sinceramente-Pero me las arreglare

-No te preocupes yo tampoco llevo una linda relación con ellos-dijo Bonnie riendo

-Bueno chicas supongo que las veo mañana ¿no?-pregunte mientras iba hacia la salida

-¡Claro que si Bella!-respondieron a la vez

-Pero yo que tu me quedaba quieta porque hay alguien que te está esperando-dijo Bonnie mientras me guiñaba el ojo

Yo no entendí hasta que voltee y pude ver a Stefan que salía de los vestidores con su mochila, se podía ver que había jugado pero se veía muy bien en cuanto me vio me sonrió y fue hacia donde yo estaba…

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-pregunto pero sonó mas a advertencia

Yo sonreí y asentí mientras los dos salíamos de la escuela e íbamos hacia mi casa, empezamos a caminar en silencio cuando algo llamo mi atención….Stefan traía un anillo en su mano

-¿Por qué traes ese anillo?-pregunte curiosa

-Es algo de familia-dijo mientras miraba su mano-Me lo dio alguien especial para mí

-¿Tu novia?-pregunte dolida

-Algo así…era alguien así-dijo inexpresivo

-Oh-fue mi maravillosa respuesta pero ¿Qué mas podría decir? Me dolía que tuviera novia…-¿Estudia aquí?

-No…ella murió-dijo con la mirada perdida

-Lo siento mucho-dije mientras tomaba su mano para darle apoyo

Stefan me volteo a ver sorprendido pero me sonrió mientras enroscaba sus dedos con los míos yo le sonreí calidamente perdiéndome en sus verdes ojos…

-Bueno ya llegamos a mi casa, gracias por haberme acompañado-dije sonrojada

-De nada-dijo sonriente

-¿No gustas pasar?-pregunte nerviosa

-Ehm…no gracias tengo algo que hacer-dijo y pude ver como sus ojos se obscurecían

-Vaya…tus ojos se obscurecieron-dije sorprendida

En eso Stefan sacó unos lentes de sol y se los puso rápidamente mientras me daba otra fugaz sonrisa y besaba mi mejilla yo me sonroje como un tomate y suspire pesadamente cuando se fue…mañana iba a ser un gran día

Subí las escaleras y avente mi mochila a mi cama mientras me lanzaba con ella y empezaba a reírme abrazándola riendo por haber podido hablar con Stefan ¡Le preocupaba! ¡De verdad le preocupaba! Pero en eso las palabras de Caroline volvieron a mi mente _"Eres muy poca cosa para él" "Mojigata" _y sin poder reprimirlo llore…era verdad ¿Por qué me hacía ilusiones? ¡El nunca me iba a querer!

-¿Bells?-pregunto mi padre mientras entraba a la casa

-¡Aquí estoy papa!- grite quitándome las lágrimas

-¿Estás bien hija?-pregunto inocentemente

-¡QUE AQUÍ TAMPOCO SE PUEDE TENER INTIMIDAD!-grite enfadada-¡PORQUE NO SE PUEDE TENER UN SECRETO EN ESTE PUEBLO!

-¡Bells tranquila!-dijo Charlie acercándose a mí-¡Te vi con los ojos llorosos!

Yo suspire mientras intentaba tranquilizarme pero es que no me gustaba que me vieran llorar…me sentía débil y no quería que me vieran más débil de lo que era…

-Charlie me voy a dormir-dije tranquila

-Bella…son apenas las 5:00pm-dijo Charlie serio

-Estoy cansada-dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras subía a mi cuarto

Me encerré y empecé a divagar sobre lo que pasaba ¿Por qué sentía esto por Stefan? ¿Qué tenía él que hacia que quisiera estar con él? ¿Me gustaba Stefan Salvatore? No estaba segura de eso…no podía ser, lo acababa de conocer…y aún así…

-¡Bella hablo enserio! ¡Es muy temprano! ¿Acaso estás loca?-grito Charlie desde la escalera

-¡No estoy loca! Sólo tengo ligeros desequilibrios mentales-le grite de vuelta y pude escuchar su risa

Suspire y sonreí mientras iba a bañarme…sentía un sentimiento extraño…como una emoción que embargaba mi ser y que hacia que fuera feliz sin importar que…pero aún así me sentía extraña como si algo me faltara…

* * *

Dormí tranquila esa noche y fue algo raro…pero cuando me levante recordé que a primera hora teníamos la práctica de laboratorio, me peine y vestí mientras agarraba mi mochila y mi bata de laboratorio

-Me voy papa-dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Oh… ¿Ya desayunaste?-pregunto

-Si… perdón por mi numerito de ayer-dije avergonzada-Estaba sensible

-No pasa nada amor-susurró acariciando mi mejilla-Suerte en la escuela

-Gracias-dije sonriendo-La voy a necesitar

Salí de mi casa y empecé a caminar pero pude jurar que sentía a alguien detrás de mí no sabía porque…volteaba constantemente pero no pasaba nada…en eso vi como un cuervo negro como el carbón posaba sus escalofriantes ojos en mí…asustada y turbada empecé a caminar más rápido entrando corriendo al estacionamiento

-¡Bells Hola!-grito Bonnie desde la puerta-¿Lista para laboratorio?

-Si…-dije todavía pálida y asustada

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto sorprendida

-Nada…es algo sin importancia-dije pero ella me miro seria-De verdad….mejor vamonos

-Bien pero déjame decirte que no te creo nada-dijo mientras yo la jalaba del brazo

Llegamos al laboratorio y nos pusimos en equipo, yo estaba junto con Bonnie pero para mi mala suerte Stefan Salvatore y Caroline estaban atrás de mí… de acuerdo ¿Han tenido la sensación de estar siendo observada? Pues sentía unos ojos clavados en mí…

-Stefan Salvatore te está mirando-dijo Bonnie riendo

-No lo creo… Simplemente mira en mi dirección porque estoy enfrente del pizarrón…-dije nerviosa ¿No podía estar mirándome o sí? Voltee nuevamente y en efecto sus hermosos ojos verdes me estaban mirando, voltee de nuevo al frente sonrojada y intente concentrarme al máximo en las soluciones que teníamos que mezclar…

-Bella, el maestro me pidió que te diera este vaso con la mezcla-dijo Caroline mientras me daba el recipiente-En verdad lamento lo de la cafetería

-Gracias Caroline-dije sonriéndole-No te preocupes todo esta olvidado

-¿En verdad le crees?-me pregunto Bonnie cuando Caroline se hubo ido

-Si ¿Por qué no? No es tan mala como parece-dije encogiéndome de hombros

Voltee y vi como Stefan me miraba me sonroje y esto hizo que el sonriera, nerviosa vacié rápidamente el recipiente que me dio Caroline con la mezcla pero no me espere lo que paso después…la mezcla empezó a burbujear espesamente y luego exploto, los gritos de todos no se dieron a esperar

-¡Salgan rápidamente! ¡Esa mezcla es tóxica!-dijo el profesor mientras nos daba instrucciones

-¡Hay que irnos de aquí Bella!-dijo Bonnie corriendo

Todos empezaron a salir corriendo pero como siempre por mis torpes pies me caí, empecé a toser mientras tapaba mi boca para no respirar el humo pero era imposible…me estaba desmayando….sentía todo lejos y sentía el tóxico humo invadiendo mis pulmones…

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta e intente abrirla pero alguien la había cerrado por fuera empecé a jalar la manija como loca pero la rompí…demonios…esto no podía estar pasando… nadie iba a poder abrir la puerta al menos que le hablaran a alguien especializado en eso…estaba perdida…estaba muerta

-¡Ayuda!-gritaba como loca pero ya no había nadie en el salón, empecé a llorar de la desesperación de no poder respirar…me tumbe en el piso enrollando mis piernas con mis brazos y intentando no respirar mas el humo…en eso sentí como alguien me levantaba la cabeza y me apretaba contra su pecho

-¡Bella! ¡Aguanta!-dijo una preocupada y hermosa voz

-¿Stefan? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-susurre antes de ver todo negro

* * *

**Si!!!!! Stefan fue a rescatarla!!! quiero muchos reviews porque el otro cap es Pov Stefan!!! por fin sabremos que pasa por la mente de este hermoso vampiro!!! y ¿Qué prefieren? ¿El Pov Edward o Elena? ¿Como les gustaría que fuera la relación Edward Elena? ¿Algunas Ideas?**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	6. ¿Estás lista para esto?

Aqui esta otro cap!!! quiero muchos reviewssss

* * *

Stefan POV

No podía creer lo que Caroline le había hecho a Bella…ella que es tan dulce, tierna y de buenos sentimientos ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera con ella?

-Listo para la práctica de laboratorio Stefan-pregunto sonriente

-Si-dije serio

-¡Deja de mirarme así!-dijo con un falso puchero

-¿Por qué eres tan mala con Bella?-pregunte enfadado

-Se lo merece-dijo sin más-Defiendo lo que es mío

-Tú y yo no somos nada Caroline y nunca lo seremos-dije entrando al salón

Fuimos a nuestros respectivos asientos y después pude ver como Bella entraba al salón con Bonnie…Bella era tan hermosa…y tan tierna, esa chica había cautivado mi corazón de eso estaba seguro…lo había cautivado de una manera en la que nunca lo cautivo Katherine…

_-Stefan Salvatore te está mirando_-dijo Bonnie riendo

_-No lo creo… Simplemente mira en mi dirección porque estoy enfrente del pizarrón…-_dijo nerviosa, yo sonreí si supiera en lo que estaba pensando…en eso volteo a mi dirección y nuestros ojos se encontraron provocando un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro, aparto su mirada y volteó al frente yo sonreí y me encontré con la mirada reprobatoria de Caroline que caminaba hacia Bella

_-Bella, el maestro me pidió que te diera este vaso con la mezcla_-dijo Caroline mientras le daba el recipiente-_En verdad lamento lo de la cafetería_

Yo la mire enfadado y apreté los puños conocía esa mirada de Caroline…estaba tramando algo

-Gracias Caroline-dijo sonriéndole-No te preocupes todo esta olvidado

Ante ese comentario no pude más que sonreír, cada día esa chica cautivaba más mi corazón…

_-¿En verdad le crees?-_le pregunto Bonnie cuando Caroline se hubo ido

_-Si ¿Por qué no? No es tan mala como parece_-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Bella volvió a voltear y esta vez al encontrar nuestras miradas le sonreí y ella sonrojada se volteo mientras vertía rápidamente el recipiente que le dio Caroline con la mezcla pero no me espere lo que paso después…la mezcla empezó a burbujear espesamente y luego exploto, los gritos de todos no se dieron a esperar

-¡Salgan rápidamente! ¡Esa mezcla es tóxica!-dijo el profesor mientras nos daba instrucciones

_-¡Hay que irnos de aquí Bella!-_dijo Bonnie corriendo

Todos empezaron a salir y yo intente quedarme a revisar que Bella hubiera salido pero me empujaron hacia la salida…salí y nos mandaron a todos al gimnasio mientras el profesor cerraba con candado el laboratorio en eso Bonnie dio un grito ahogado

-¿Qué pasa Bonnie?-le pregunte viendo como se dejaba caer al suelo

-¡NO ESTA!-grito llorando

-¿Quién no está?- pregunte sorprendido

-¡Bella! ¡Bella no está!

En cuanto dijo eso yo salí corriendo en dirección hacia el laboratorio, pude ver que la manija estaba trabada…ningún humano que no tuviera una maquina podría abrir la puerta y por suerte yo no era un humano, de una patada tumbe la puerta mientras empezaba a buscar a Bella desesperadamente y fue cuando la vi…debajo de la mesa de laboratorio hecha un ovillo, me acerque hacia ella y levante con cuidado su cabeza mientras la apretaba contra su pecho

-¡Aguanta Bella!-pedí angustiado-¡Bella! ¡Aguanta!

-¿Stefan?-musito abriendo sus hermosos y marrones ojos-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Y luego se desmayo…la pegue mas a mi cuerpo mientras salía corriendo de ahí con Bella en brazos e iba directamente al hospital…tenía que llegar pronto y gracias a mi velocidad vampiríca lo estaba logrando

-¿Por qué corres tan rápido?-susurró una hermosa y débil voz-Casi no veo los árboles

-Bella…-susurré mirándola con adoración

-Te quiero Stefan-dijo para luego volver a cerrar sus hermosos ojos

Yo deje de correr y entre al hospital pero no podía quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro ¡Ella había dicho que me quería! ¡ELLA ME QUERÍA! Cuando me vieron en el hospital quitaron a Bella de mis brazos mientras le ponían una mascarilla de oxígeno

-¿Puedo verla?-pregunte después de varias horas sin saber de ella

-¿Es usted algún familiar?-pregunto en doctor

-Soy su novio-dije mintiendo

-Ah…está bien ¿Le ha avisado a su familia?

-No contestan-respondí sinceramente y era verdad su padre no me contestaba

-Está bien puede pasar- me indicó

Yo emocionado fui directamente hacia donde se encontraba Bella y ahí estaba dormía placidamente y se veía tan hermosa…

-¿Stefan?-susurró mientras abría lentamente sus ojos

-Hola-susurré sentándome a lado de ella

-Hola…-dijo sonriendo-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Sobre que?-pregunte confundido

-Sobre lo que paso en el laboratorio-dijo seria

-Simplemente llegué a tiempo-dije nervioso

-NO mientas Stefan-dijo débilmente-Te vi y estuve ahí…alguien normal no hubiera podido abrir la puerta y luego la velocidad a la que ibas cargándome

-Bella estás delirando-dije más nervioso

-No… no lo estoy-dijo firme-¿Por qué me ocultas las cosas Stefan? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

-Bella-dije mientras tragaba fuertemente-Todo lo que conoces está a punto de cambiar ¿Estás lista para eso?

Ella en respuesta asintió levemente y yo suspiré mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba directamente a los ojos…

-Soy un vampiro…

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Últimamente estaba teniendo muchas visiones que desconcertaban a Edward…pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En mis visiones lo veía con Elena y esto hacia que Edward se debatiera internamente…sonreí mi pobre hermano intentando ocultar sus sentimientos… recuerdo mi última visión Edward estaba con Elena en un prado mientras se besaban pero en eso Elena se desvaneció y otra chica la reemplazo y pude ver que Edward era mas feliz que antes ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso Edward amaría a alguien aparte de Elena? Justo cuando iba a ver el rostro de la chica mi visión se desvaneció…rayos ¿Qué iba a hacer? Esto era demasiado complicado…¿Porque mis visiones siempre cambiaban? ¿Por qué sentía que Elena no era la destinada para mi hermano?

* * *

¡AWWWWWWWWWW! QUE FUERTE!! ¡STEFAN LE CONFESO SU SECRETO A BELLA!! Y ALICE TIENE VISIONES EN LAS Q EDWARD ESTA CN OTRA UHHHHH jajaja falta poco para que se desarrole su amor falta que Elena sepa el secret de Edward y luego juntare a estas parejitas y las hare sufrir jejejejejejjeje

xoxoxoxo

Jenn


	7. Confesiones y Descubrimientos

**Aqui esta otro cap!!! me sentí muyy triste...he perdido fans buuuuu ¬¬ jejeje pero aquí esta otro cap aviso hay un fragmento del libro Vampire Diaries ehhh jajaja**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

* * *

Bella POV

-¿Stefan?-pregunte mientras abría lentamente mis ojos

-Hola-susurró mientras se sentaba a lado de mí

-Hola…-dije sonriendo-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto confundido

-Sobre lo que paso en el laboratorio-dije seria

-Simplemente llegué a tiempo-dijo nervioso

-NO mientas Stefan-dije débilmente-Te vi y estuve ahí…alguien normal no hubiera podido abrir la puerta y luego la velocidad a la que ibas cargándome

-Bella estás delirando-dijo aún más nervioso

-No… no lo estoy-dije firme, sabía lo que había visto-¿Por qué me ocultas las cosas Stefan? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

-Bella-dijo mientras tragaba fuertemente-Todo lo que conoces está a punto de cambiar ¿Estás lista para eso?

Yo asentí en respuesta, Stefan suspiro y tomo mi mano mientras me miraba con sus verdes ojos…

-Soy un vampiro…

Me quede quieta sin poder articular palabra pero no se porque le creí…de verdad le creí

-Bella…-dijo nervioso-Es momento que digas algo

-Ya me lo sospechaba-dije sonriéndole

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendido-¿No te alejaras de mi?

-No me importa lo que eres, No pienso alejarme de ti Stefan-dije sonrojada

-¿No le temes a lo que soy?-pregunto confundido

-No-dije firme

-¿No tienes preguntas que hacerme?

-Uyy muchas-dije riendo-¿Por qué me dijiste Stefan?

-Tu me dijiste que lo hiciera-dijo confuso

-Si pero…tú pudiste haberte negado

-Lo hice porque…te quiero-susurró mirándome tiernamente

-¿Me quieres?-respondí sin aire y sintiendo como la maquina a la que estaba conectada latía a mil por hora

-Si…te quiero-dijo riendo-Y mucho ¿Tú también me quieres?

-S-si-dije sonrojada-Mucho también pero pensaba que estabas interesado en Caroline

-¡Oh no!-dijo riendo

-Todavía no puedo creer que me quieras-dije sonrojada

—Nací a finales del siglo XV. ¿Lo crees?

—Sí —dije

—¿Y no puedes creer que te quiera?-inquirió riendo pero luego su expresión cambio-¿Y quieres saber más? ¿Cómo me convertí en lo que soy?

Me habló de su padre, aquel robusto hombre del Renacimiento, y de su mundo en Florencia y en su finca campestre. Me habló de sus estudios y ambiciones. De su hermano, que era tan distinto de él y del rencor que existía entre ellos.

—No sé cuándo empezó a odiarme Damon —dijo—. Fue siempre así desde que puedo recordar. Quizá fue porque mi madre jamás se recuperó realmente de mi nacimiento y murió a los pocos años. Damon la amaba muchísimo y siempre tuve la sensación de que me culpaba. —Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. Y luego, más adelante, apareció una muchacha.

-¿La que te dio ese anillo?-pregunte mientras tomaba su mano

Él echó una ojeada al anillo de plata de su dedo, luego le devolvió la mirada. A continuación, lentamente, sacó el anillo que llevaba colgado de una cadena bajo la camisa y lo miró.

—Sí; éste era su anillo —respondió—. Sin un talismán así, morimos bajo la luz del sol como si estuviéramos en una hoguera.

—Entonces, ¿ella era... como tú?

—Ella me hizo lo que soy.

Con voz entrecortada, me habló de Katherine. De la belleza y la dulzura de Katherine, y de su amor por ella. Y también del de Damon.

—Ella era demasiado dulce, llena de demasiado afecto —dijo por fin, lleno de dolor—. Se lo daba a todo el mundo, incluido mi hermano. Pero finalmente le dijimos que debía elegir entre nosotros. Y entonces... vino a mí.

Era un hambre que jamás había imaginado. Durante la cena descubrí que la comida corriente y la bebida no servían para satisfacerla. No podía comprenderlo. Y entonces vi el cuello blanco de una de las criadas y supe el motivo. —Exhaló prolongadamente, la mirada sombría y torturada—. Esa noche resistí a la necesidad, aunque necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Pensaba en Katherine y rezaba para que viniera a mí. ¡Rezar! —Lanzó una breve risotada—. Si es que una criatura como yo puede rezar.

—Sigue, Stefan.-dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla

—A la mañana siguiente, la necesidad era más fuerte. Era como si mis propias venas estuvieran secas y agrietadas, desesperadas por algo de líquido. Comprendí que no lo podría soportar mucho tiempo.

Fui a los aposentos de Katherine. Mi intención era pedirle, suplicarle... —Su voz se quebró; hizo una pausa y luego siguió—: Pero Damon ya estaba allí, aguardando fuera de sus habitaciones. Me di cuenta de que él no había resistido a la necesidad. El brillo de su piel y el brío con el que caminaba me lo indicaron. Tenía un aspecto tan satisfecho como el de un gato que se ha comido la nata.

Pero no había tenido a Katherine. "Llama todo lo que quieras" me dijo, "pero esa fiera de ahí dentro no te dejará entrar. Yo ya lo he probado. ¿Lo intentamos entre tú y yo?"

No quise responderle. La expresión de su rostro, aquella expresión taimada y ufana, me repelía. Aporreé aquella puerta como para despertar... —Titubeó y luego lanzó otra risa forzada—. Iba a decir "como para despertar a un muerto".

Pero a los muertos no cuesta tanto despertarlos, al fin y al cabo, ¿verdad?

—La doncella, Gudren, abrió la puerta. Tenía un rostro que parecía un plato llano blanco y ojos que eran como cristal negro. Le pregunté si podía ver a su señora. Esperaba que me diría que Katherine dormía, pero en su lugar Gudren se limitó a mirarme, luego a Damon, por encima de mi hombro.

"No se lo quise decir a él" dijo por fin, "pero os lo diré a vos. Mi señora Katerina no está dentro. Salió temprano esta mañana para pasear por los jardines. Dijo que tenía una gran necesidad de pensar."

Me sorprendió. "¿Temprano esta mañana?", pregunté.

"Sí", respondió. Nos miró tanto a Damon como a mí sin simpatía. "Mi señora se sentía muy desdichada ayer", dijo con toda intención. "Lloró toda la noche."

Cuando dijo eso, se apoderó de mí una sensación extraña. No fue simplemente vergüenza y dolor porque Katherine se sintiera tan infeliz. Fue miedo. Olvidé mi hambre y mi debilidad. Incluso olvidé mi enemistad con Damon. Me embargó una gran prisa y una urgencia apremiante. Me volví hacia Damon y le dije que debíamos encontrar a Katherine, y ante mi sorpresa él se limitó a asentir.

Nos pusimos a registrar los jardines, gritando el nombre de Katherine. Recuerdo exactamente qué aspecto tenía todo aquel día. El sol brillaba sobre los enormes cipreses y los pinos del jardín. Damon y yo avanzamos apresuradamente entre ellos, moviéndonos cada vez más y más de prisa y llamándola. No dejábamos de llamarla…

—Casi habíamos llegado al final de los jardines cuando recordé un lugar que Katherine adoraba. Se encontraba un poco más allá en el parque y era una pared baja junto a un limonero. Me dirigí allí, gritando su nombre. Pero a medida que me acercaba, dejé de gritar. Sentí... un temor: una premonición terrible. Y supe que no debía... no debía ir...

Vi como Stefan luchaba por no llorar y me dolio su sufrimiento lo abracé y el me devolvio el abrazo fuertemente…pero me estaba lastimando pero no le dije nada…tenía que desahogarse

—Fue como... una pesadilla... con todo sucediendo tan despacio. No podía moverme... y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que seguir caminando. Con cada paso el miedo era más fuerte. Podía olerlo. Un olor parecido al de grasa quemada.

—Stefan, todo está bien. Ahora estás aquí conmigo.-susurre con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas

—Lo sé Bella pero es mucho dolor…

—Estoy aquí….

—No puedo acercarme más..., pero lo hago. Veo el árbol, la pared. Y eso blanco. Detrás del árbol. Blanco con dorado debajo. Y entonces lo sé, lo sé, y avanzo hacia ello porque es su vestido. El vestido blanco de Katherine. Y doy la vuelta al árbol y lo veo en el suelo y es verdad. Es el vestido de Katherine... —su voz se elevó y quebró en un horror inimaginable—, pero Katherine no está dentro de él.

—Katherine no está ahí, de modo que tal vez todo sea una broma, pero su vestido está en el suelo y está lleno de cenizas. Como las cenizas en la chimenea, igual que ellas, sólo que éstas huelen a carne quemada. Apestan. El olor me provoca náuseas y me marea. Junto a la manga del vestido hay una hoja de pergamino. Y sobre una roca, sobre una roca un poco más allá, hay un anillo. Un anillo con una piedra azul, el anillo de Katherine. El anillo de Katherine... —De improviso, Stefan gritó con una voz terrible—: Katherine, ¿qué has hecho?

Vi como había empezado a llorar descontroladamente y yo lo abracé mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos…no podía sufrir, él no…

—Katherine se quitó el anillo —dijo Stefan-Se expuso al sol.

—El pergamino era una nota, para mí y para Damon. Decía que había sido egoísta al querer tenernos a los dos. Decía... que no podía soportar ser causa de rivalidad entre nosotros. Esperaba que una vez que ya no estuviera dejaríamos de odiarnos el uno al otro. Lo hizo para unirnos.

—Dio su vida... por eso. Nosotros la matamos.

—Damon se me acercó por detrás. Tomó la nota y la leyó. Y entonces... creo que se volvió loco. Estábamos locos los dos. Yo había recogido el anillo de Katherine y él intentó arrebatármelo. No debería haberlo hecho. Forcejeamos. Nos dijimos cosas terribles el uno al otro. Cada uno culpó al otro por lo sucedido. No recuerdo cómo regresamos a la casa; pero de repente yo empuñaba mi espada. Peleábamos. Yo quería destruir aquel rostro arrogante para siempre, matarle. Recuerdo a mi padre gritando desde la casa. Peleamos con mayor energía, para acabar el combate antes de que él llegara junto a nosotros.

Y estábamos muy igualados. Pero Damon siempre había sido más fuerte, y aquel día parecía más veloz también, como si hubiese cambiado más de lo que había cambiado yo. Y así, mientras mi padre seguía gritando desde la ventana, sentí que la hoja de Damon rebasaba mi guardia. Luego sentí cómo penetraba en mi corazón.

—Sentí el dolor del acero, sentí cómo penetraba en mi interior, hundiéndose profundamente. Atravesándome de punta a punta, en una violenta estocada. Y entonces las fuerzas me abandonaron y caí. Me quedé tumbado allí sobre el suelo enlosado.

—Y así es como... morí.

—Damon se acercó, se detuvo a mi lado y se inclinó. Yo oía los gritos lejanos de mi padre y los chillidos de los criados, pero todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Damon. Aquellos ojos negros que eran como una noche sin luna. Quise hacerle daño por lo que me había hecho. Por todo lo que nos había hecho a mí y a Katherine. —Stefan permaneció callado un momento, y luego dijo, casi como en un sueño—: Y así alcé mi espada y le maté. Con mis últimas fuerzas, le atravesé el corazón a mi hermano.

—No supe nada más hasta que desperté en mi tumba —dijo Stefan.

—Tanto Damon como yo teníamos en nuestro interior justo la cantidad suficiente de sangre de Katherine como para impedirnos morir de verdad. En lugar de ello, cambiamos. Despertamos juntos en nuestro sepulcro, vestidos con nuestras mejores ropas, colocados sobre losas uno al lado del otro. Estábamos demasiado débiles para seguir haciéndonos daño; la sangre había sido apenas suficiente. Y estábamos aturdidos. Llamé a Damon, pero corrió afuera y se perdió en la noche.

Por suerte, nos habían enterrado con los anillos que Katherine nos había dado. Y hallé su anillo en mi bolsillo. —Como de un modo inconsciente, Stefan alzó la mano para acariciar el aro de oro—. Supongo que pensaron que me lo había dado.

Intenté ir a casa, lo que fue una idiotez. Los criados chillaron al verme y corrieron a buscar a un sacerdote. Huí también al único lugar en el que estaba a salvo, a la oscuridad.

Y ahí es donde he permanecido desde entonces. Es a donde pertenezco, Maté a Katherine con mi orgullo y mis celos, y maté a Damon con mi odio. Pero hice algo peor que matar a mi hermano. Lo condené.

De no haber muerto entonces, con la sangre de Katherine tan fuerte en sus venas, habría tenido una oportunidad. Con el tiempo, la sangre se habría debilitado y luego desaparecido. Se habría vuelto a convertir en un humano normal. Al matarle entonces, le condené a vivir en la noche. Le arrebaté su única posibilidad de salvación.

—¿Sabes qué significa el nombre de Salvatore en italiano, Bella? Significa salvación, salvador. Yo me llamo así, y mi nombre de pila lo llevo en recuerdo de San Esteban, el primer mártir cristiano. Y condené a mi hermano al infierno.

—No no, Stefan. Él se condenó a sí mismo. Él te mató a ti. Pero ¿qué le sucedió después de eso?

—Durante un tiempo se unió a las Compañías Libres, mercenarios despiadados que se dedicaban a robar y saquear. Vagó por todo el país con ellos, peleando y bebiendo la sangre de sus víctimas.

Yo vivía fuera de las puertas de la ciudad por entonces, medio muerto de hambre, alimentándome de animales, un animal yo mismo. Durante mucho tiempo no supe nada de Damon. Luego, un día oí su voz en mi mente.

Era más fuerte que yo, porque bebía sangre humana. Y mataba. Los humanos poseen la esencia vital más poderosa, y su sangre proporciona poder. Y cuando los matan, de algún modo la esencia vital que proporcionan es la más fuerte de todas. Es como si en esos últimos instantes de terror y lucha el alma estuviera más llena de vitalidad que nunca. Como Damon mataba humanos, podía hacer uso de los Poderes más que yo.

—¿Qué... poderes? —inquirí

—Fuerza, como dijiste, y rapidez. Una agudización de los sentidos, en especial de noche. Ésos son los básicos. También podemos... percibir mentes. Podemos detectar su presencia, y en ocasiones la naturaleza de sus pensamientos. Podemos proyectar confusión en mentes más débiles, bien para aplastarlas o para doblegarlas a nuestra voluntad. Existen otros. Con suficiente sangre humana, somos capaces de cambiar de aspecto, de convertirnos en animales. Y cuanto más se mata, más fuertes se vuelven todos los Poderes.

La voz de Damon en mi mente era muy poderosa. Dijo que ahora era el _condottieri_ de su propia compañía y que regresaba a Florencia. Dijo que si estaba allí cuando llegara, me mataría. Le creí y me marché. Le he visto una o dos veces desde entonces. La amenaza es siempre la misma, y él siempre es más poderoso. Damon ha sacado todo el provecho posible a su naturaleza, y parece regodearse con su lado más oscuro.

Pero también es mi naturaleza. La misma oscuridad habita en mi interior. Pensé que podría vencerla, pero me equivoqué. Por eso vine aquí, a Fell's Church.

-Stefan…yo te quiero no me importa lo que seas-dije mientras juntaba nuestras frentes

-Gracias Bella-dijo mientras me sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos

Y en un momento que parecio un segundo...junto sus labios con los mios...me beso con dulzura y yo correspondi a su beso mientras le sonreía y me aferraba a sus hermosos cabellos negros...Stefan me beso abrazándome por la cintura y luego sonriente beso mis parpados y mis mejillas...

-No me gusta verte sufrir Stefan…y menos por lo que te hizo…lo que les hizo a ti y a tu hermano, pero también la entiendo…ella los quería a los dos Stefan, no la justifico pero…-intente decir pero me corto

-Prométeme que nunca me harás eso Bella por favor-suplicó mirándome fijamente

-Lo prometo Stefan…nunca me confundiré como lo hizo Katherine-jure solemne

Pero lo que no sabía era que me iba a tragar mis propias palabras una por una…

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

Edward Cullen… ¿Qué secretos escondía ese chico? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía estar con él? ¿Por qué era tan irresistiblemente apuesto y caballeroso? Fui hacia la escuela, había sol algo increíble en Forks ¡Genial! ¡Práctica de bronceado al ataque!

Me encamine hacia la escuela feliz iba a ver a Edward de nuevo…¡Si! Mi grito mentalmente se escucho muy lejos…pero cuando llegue los Cullen no estaban…pasaron las horas y nunca llegaron…

-¿Dónde están los Cullen?-pregunte sorprendida

-Siempre en los días soleados Carlisle su padre los lleva de campamento-dijo Jessica

-Que suerte tienen-respondí suspirando pero en eso una increíble idea se instalo en mi cabeza

-Jess, de casualidad no tendrás la dirección de los Cullen?-pregunte con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Claro que la tengo!-dijo sonriente-Aquí está

-Gracias Jess, me has hecho el día-dije mientras reía y me salía de la escuela sacando las llaves de mi carro

Me subí a mi carro y lo prendí mientras manejaba a toda velocidad a casa de los Cullen…tenía que llegar antes de que ellos llegaran…baje de mi carro cuando por fin llegue a su casa, vaya si que era hermosa y estaba alejada de todos…intente abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa estaba abierta, vaya…entre y empecé a recorrerla, ahí había un enorme y hermoso piano, empecé a subir buscando fotos o algo pero no encontré mucho…y para mi sorpresa en todas las habitaciones no había ninguna cama…eso era demasiado raro…

Pero no tuve tiempo de investigar mucho porque en eso vi como de una ventana entraban los hermanos de Edward, Alice y Emmet…fuck….estaba muerta, me escondí con en un closet que tenía miles de pilas de ropa que me cayeron encima…genial esto no podía ser mejor…

-Pobre Edward, se le veía contrariado-dijo Alice suspirando

-Lo sé…pero bueno es su culpa por no aceptar que Elena le gusta-dijo Emmet normal

¡AHA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡Le gustaba a Edward! ¡LE GUSTABA! Literalmente me quise para y empezar a hacer un baile de la felicidad pero quería escuchar más…

-No sabe que hacer Emmet-le dijo Alice molesta-¡Esto nunca le había pasado! ¡Nunca le había gustado una humana!

Wait a minute!!! ¿Qué? ¿Edward también era humano no? Hasta donde yo sabía…

-Pero no es algo del otro mundo, ni siquiera le atare su sangre además Elena es muy guapa, claro no como mi Rose porque la belleza de Rose es inmortal, mi hermosa vampira-dijo riendo

¿Qué? ¿De que carajos hablaban? ¿Sangre? ¿Inmortal? ¿Vampiros? ¡Acaso estaban locos!

-Hay Emmet tú no tienes remedio, pobre Edward tener que escuchar tus pensamientos todo el tiempo-dijo riendo

-¿Qué? ¿Edward escuchando pensamientos? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo una profunda y hermosa voz

-Solamente somos nosotros Edward-dijo Emmet-Volvimos antes de cazar eso es todo, vamos hermano acepta que Elena te gusta, has pasado un siglo sin enamorarte, aparte eres un vampiro que sabe controlarse

-Emmet ya basta-dijo frustrado-Y no hablaba contigo ¡Elena que haces aquí!

Fuck…me había descubierto ¿Pero como? ¿Leyó mi mente acaso como decía Emmet?

-Elena sal de ahí…-susurró

Me arme de valor y salí del closet encarándolos pero antes de que Edward dijera nada fui hasta él y los enfrente a todos….

-¡Como es eso de que lees mentes! ¡Como que se fueron de caza! ¿No se iban de campamento o acaso matan pobres animales? Pero sobre todo-dije mientras tomaba aire-¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE ERES UN VAMPIRO!

* * *

Jajajajaj cm me cae bn Elena bn aventada jajjajaja em encanta!!!! pero bueno oopsss Emmet la cagoooo jajajajajajaj

xoxoxoxox

Jenn


	8. Destino

**Lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero se me fue la inspiración por los pocos reviews que recibi...pero bueno ojala y les guste el cap solo les digo que el próximo cap sera el encuentro!!! Pero ¿De quien?....

* * *

**

Elena POV

-Contéstame Edward-le dije seria

-Tenemos que hablar Elena…pero no aquí-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-¿Adonde me llevas?-pregunte nerviosa "Y si me mata para que no diga su secreto"

-Nunca te haría daño apropósito Elena-susurró con dolor

-Lo siento-dije sinceramente-A veces soy un poco paranoica

-Elena yo…bueno ya sabes que me gustas-dijo tranquilo-Y sabes mi secreto

-Si, Edward tú también me gustas y mucho-dije sinceramente –Pero no se si pueda con esto

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto confundido

-Tengo miedo Edward…miedo de ti, esto es demasiado abrumador-dije con dolor-No puedo estar con alguien que me oculto un secreto tan grande como ese

-Elena yo…-intento decir-No te detendré

-Eso espero necesito tiempo Edward, un tiempo lejos de ti-susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos

-No es lo que piensas-dijo con voz cargada de dolor-Pero si así lo quieres tiempo te daré

-Lo siento Edward pero…esto es demasiado para mi…no puedo con esto ¡No soy buena con lo sobrenatural! No le diré a nadie no te preocupes-dije mientras iba hacia la salida de su casa…ahora lo sabía no podía estar con Edward Cullen…al menos no ahora….

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Elena…Elena…¿Por qué? Se fue…pero eso era lo que yo quería que se alejara de mí…pero me dolía su reacción pero era lógico que pasara esto…era lo que cualquier humano haría, irse y aunque sabía que Elena no quería hacerlo estaba decidida a dejarme atrás…

-Tranquilo Edward-dijo Alice

-¿Cómo quieres que lo este?-le dije enfadado

"He tenido una visión, volverás con Elena pronto hermanito!"

-¿En serio?-pregunte sonriente

-Sip solo es cuestión de días para que lo asimile-dijo sonriéndome

-¡Eso es genial!-dije emocionado

-Ah Edward hay una nueva noticia bueno visión

-¿Cuál?

-Una nueva estudiante va a venir a Forks y un nuevo estudiante también

-Oh…¿Y eso que tiene?-pregunte no sabía porque pero me interese en lo de la nueva estudiante

-Solo aparecieron unos nombres y el chico

-¿El chico?

-Si…es una nueva clase de vampiro Edward

-¿Una nueva clase de vampiro?-pregunte sorprendido

-Aha llegaran en pocas semanas Edward

-Dices que solamente tienes los nombres ¿Verdad?

-Así es-dijo segura "La chica se llama Isabella Swan y el chico Stefan Salvatore"

-Mmh ningún nombre me suena

-Tranquilo ya tendrás tiempo de ver quienes son, tal vez tenga mas visiones

-Si…

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular, era Elena…

-Edward…-dijo con voz pastosa

-¿Elena? ¡Que te pasa! ¿Dónde estás?

-Edward ayúdame…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Estaba tan feliz no podía creer la suerte que tenía de tener a Stefan a mi lado, siempre ahí sonriéndome…cuando Charlie se entero de lo nuestro se alegro mucho, vaya Charlie quiere mucho a Stefan…y eso me alegraba y no podía creer que Stefan fuera un vampiro…él era tan humano…

-¿En que piensas amor?-me pregunto luego de un momento

-En lo feliz que estoy siendo a tu lado-dije abrazándolo

-No tanto como yo-dijo mientras nuestras narices se rozaban

-Te amo-susurre

-Te amo-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras juntaba nuestros labios

En eso escuchamos un leve golpe en la puerta y sonrojados nos separamos y pude ver como entraba mi padre mientras se sentaba en la sala y ponía su cara entre sus manos…

-¿Qué pasa papa?-pregunte acercándome a él

-Oh…nada-dijo suspirando

-Nos puedes decir todo Charlie y lo sabes-dijo Stefan mientras se sentaba a lado de mi tomando mi mano

-Ah…me van a trasladar a Forks Bells…nos tendremos que ir…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Papa no quiero irme!-dije sorprendida

-Lo siento bebe pero no hay opción

-Pero…¿Y Stefan?-pregunte con ojos llorosos

-No se preocupen por mí-dijo sonriendo

-Pero no te veré-dije mientras bajaba mi mirada

-Claro que me verás…iré con ustedes-dijo firme-Tengo una propiedad aya…

-¿En serio?-pregunto Charlie

-Si…Charlie lo siento pero amo demasiado a Bella no quiero ni puedo separarme de ella-dijo Stefan con convicción

-Entonces no se hable mas muchacho si no se te complica irte, eres bienvenido-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa y fue y abrazo a Stefan-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi Bells

-Gracias por permitirme hacerla feliz-respondió mi novio sonriente

Charlie suspiró feliz y se levanto del asiento mientras iba a la cocina

-¿Estás seguro de esto Stefan?-pregunte tomando sus manos-Mystic Falls es tu hogar…

-Estoy muy seguro-dijo firme-Te amo demasiado Bella no puedo separarme de ti…

-Entonces no lo hagas-respondí abrazándolo

-Por eso es que me iré contigo…-murmuró con una risita

-¿Papa?-pregunte-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Dentro de una semana Bells…

Yo miré sorprendida a Stefan pero el solo se limito a sonreírme mientras me besaba aferrando mi labio inferior con sus dientes yo sonreí correspondiéndole el beso que tuvimos que para después

-Gracias me hacia falta el aire-respondí sincera

Stefan rió y me apretó mas contra él mientras yo sonreía…no me iban a separar de él…ya no mas…

* * *

_**Jajajjaj así es Charlie si quiere a Stefan jajajjajajjaja bueno chicazs las dejo**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Jenn**_


	9. Enfrentamiento

**Edward POV**

Elena…Elena…¿Por qué? Se fue…pero eso era lo que yo quería que se alejara de mí…pero me dolía su reacción pero era lógico que pasara esto…era lo que cualquier humano haría, irse y aunque sabía que Elena no quería hacerlo estaba decidida a dejarme atrás…

-Tranquilo Edward-dijo Alice

-¿Cómo quieres que lo este?-le dije enfadado

"He tenido una visión, volverás con Elena pronto hermanito!"

-¿En serio?-pregunte sonriente

-Sip solo es cuestión de días para que lo asimile-dijo sonriéndome

-¡Eso es genial!-dije emocionado

-Ah Edward hay una nueva noticia bueno visión

-¿Cuál?

-Una nueva estudiante va a venir a Forks y un nuevo estudiante también

-Oh…¿Y eso que tiene?-pregunte no sabía porque pero me interese en lo de la nueva estudiante

-Solo aparecieron unos nombres y el chico

-¿El chico?

-Si…es una nueva clase de vampiro Edward

-¿Una nueva clase de vampiro?-pregunte sorprendido

-Aha llegaran en pocas semanas Edward

-Dices que solamente tienes los nombres ¿Verdad?

-Así es-dijo segura "La chica se llama Isabella Swan y el chico Stefan Salvatore"

-Mmh ningún nombre me suena

-Tranquilo ya tendrás tiempo de ver quienes son, tal vez tenga mas visiones

-Si…

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular, era Elena…

-Edward…-dijo con voz pastosa

-¿Elena? ¡Que te pasa! ¿Dónde estás?

-Edward ayúdame…

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Estaba tan feliz no podía creer la suerte que tenía de tener a Stefan a mi lado, siempre ahí sonriéndome…cuando Charlie se entero de lo nuestro se alegro mucho, vaya Charlie quiere mucho a Stefan…y eso me alegraba y no podía creer que Stefan fuera un vampiro…él era tan humano…

-¿En que piensas amor?-me pregunto luego de un momento

-En lo feliz que estoy siendo a tu lado-dije abrazándolo

-No tanto como yo-dijo mientras nuestras narices se rozaban

-Te amo-susurre

-Te amo-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras juntaba nuestros labios

En eso escuchamos un leve golpe en la puerta y sonrojados nos separamos y pude ver como entraba mi padre mientras se sentaba en la sala y ponía su cara entre sus manos…

-¿Qué pasa papa?-pregunte acercándome a él

-Oh…nada-dijo suspirando

-Nos puedes decir todo Charlie y lo sabes-dijo Stefan mientras se sentaba a lado de mi tomando mi mano

-Ah…me van a trasladar a Forks Bells…nos tendremos que ir…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Papa no quiero irme!-dije sorprendida

-Lo siento bebe pero no hay opción

-Pero…¿Y Stefan?-pregunte con ojos llorosos

-No se preocupen por mí-dijo sonriendo

-Pero no te veré-dije mientras bajaba mi mirada

-Claro que me verás…iré con ustedes-dijo firme-Tengo una propiedad aya…

-¿En serio?-pregunto Charlie

-Si…Charlie lo siento pero amo demasiado a Bella no quiero ni puedo separarme de ella-dijo Stefan con convicción

-Entonces no se hable mas muchacho si no se te complica irte, eres bienvenido-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa y fue y abrazo a Stefan-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi Bells

-Gracias por permitirme hacerla feliz-respondió mi novio sonriente

Charlie suspiró feliz y se levanto del asiento mientras iba a la cocina

-¿Estás seguro de esto Stefan?-pregunte tomando sus manos-Mystic Falls es tu hogar…

-Estoy muy seguro-dijo firme-Te amo demasiado Bella no puedo separarme de ti…

-Entonces no lo hagas-respondí abrazándolo

-Por eso es que me iré contigo…-murmuró con una risita

-¿Papa?-pregunte-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Dentro de una semana Bells…

Yo miré sorprendida a Stefan pero el solo se limito a sonreírme mientras me besaba aferrando mi labio inferior con sus dientes yo sonreí correspondiéndole el beso que tuvimos que para después

-Gracias me hacia falta el aire-respondí sincera

Stefan rió y me apretó mas contra él mientras yo sonreía…no me iban a separar de él…ya no mas…

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

"¡Estúpido Edward Cullen!" gruñí llorando

Me sentía tan mal…con él y conmigo misma…sabía que no había sido justa con él pero esto era demasiado…mi vida no era normal y eso me asustaba…y mucho, estaba llorando demasiado por lo que no vi el perro que se atravesaba en mi camino…reaccione un poco tarde pero pude esquivar el perro pero luego de eso el auto se estampo contra un árbol…como la idiota que soy no me puse el cinturón así que salí disparada por el cristal mientras caía de la camioneta…no supe porque pero en ese momento solo pude pensar en él…en Edward…agarre mi celular y marque el número

"Edward…" dije con voz pastosa

"¿Elena? ¡Que te pasa! ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto preocupado

"Edward ayúdame…" pedí llorando "Choque y estoy muy lastimada…Edward tengo miedo…"

"Tranquila, ya voy para aya…" dijo

"No me cuelgues…" pedí todavía llorando

"No pensaba hacerlo" dijo firme

"No creo…no creo aguantar" dijo con voz rota

"Elena…" susurró una voz a mi espaldas

"¿Edward?" pregunte débilmente antes de ver todo negro…

Después de mi accidente de auto no me quise separar mas de Edward…había sido una tonta, el había estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas… ¿Por qué lo rechace por lo que era? ¡El no tenía la culpa!

"Lo siento tanto Edward" dije mientras llorando lo abrazaba

"No pasa nada Elena, ya te disculpaste demasiadas veces en tu mente" dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

"Es que no debí ser tan dura contigo" murmuré

"Lo que importa es que estas bien…" dijo sonriente

"Y juntos…" complete con una sonrisa "Me gustas mucho Edward…"

"Tú también me gustas mucho a mí Elena" dijo sonriendo

¿Cuánto tardara en pedirme ser novios? Es decir ya no tenemos secretos ¿O sí?

Edward rió y yo me sonroje ante lo que pensé pero luego decidí quitarle importancia al asunto

"Eres única Elena…nunca había conocido una mente como la tuya" dijo riendo

"Lo sé soy especial" dije sonriente

"Vaya que lo eres, por eso ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" pregunto luego de un momento

"¡Claro que quiero!" dije abrazándolo con fuerza Te quiero Edward…

"También te quiero" dijo mientras besaba mi frente

En eso yo tuve una gran idea, Edward me miró sorprendido y yo sonreí mientras lo atraía a mí y lo besaba aferrando su carnoso labio inferior con mis dientes, Edward gimió y me correspondió el beso mientras yo sonreía entre sus labios y lo besaba con pasión….

**

* * *

**

Semanas después….

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Ya es hora Bells ya pasaron las semanas ¿Dónde esta Stefan?" me pregunto Charlie mientras metía las maletas en el carro

"Fue a su casa por sus cosas…no puedo creer que vaya dejar Mystic Falls" dije suspirando

"Y yo no puedo creer que tenga el honor de ir con ustedes" dijo una voz a mis espaldas

"¡Stefan!" grite sonriente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

"¿Cómo amaneciste amor?2 me pregunto mientras me daba un dulce beso en los labios

"Mejor ahora que estas aquí" dije con una sonrisa

"Bueno…¿Nos vamos?" pregunto Charlie

"Claro Charlie aquí estamos para todo" dijo Stefan mientras tomaba mi mano

"Recuerden que mañana se van a inscribir a la escuela" nos recordo

"Lo sabemos" respondimos a la vez riendo

Stefan apretó mas mi mano y sonreí estaba completa….Stefan no me dejaría y no amaría a nadie mas que a él…

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"¡Edward!" grio Alice corriendo hacía mí

"¿Qué tienes Alice?" pregunte sorprendido

"Están aquí….ya están aquíii" grito emocionada

Vi la mente de Alice y vi la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño pero justo en ese momento oli su sangre….rayos…se me hacía agua la boca…no…no iba a desperdiciar todo lo que Carlisle me había educado y menos ahora que estaba con Elena pero…el monstruo que había en mí me indicaba que con solamente unos pasos…podía ser mi presa, mi comida…pero en ese momento alguien me detuvo gruñéndome ferozmente

"No te atrevas" rugió un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes

Yo lo miré sorprendido ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Y porque me detenía?

"Se que eres un vampiro y créeme no dejare que la lastimes…antes conocerás tu muerte" pensó rugiendo mientras apretaba mas su agarre contra mi cuello


	10. Encuentros

**Sorry por no haber actualizado esq operaron a mi papa y esta historia casi siempre la dejo al final x los pocos reviews q recibo...jejejej pero aquí esta el cap.

* * *

**

Edward POV

"¡Edward!" grio Alice corriendo hacía mí

"¿Qué tienes Alice?" pregunte sorprendido

"Están aquí….ya están aquíii" grito emocionada

Vi la mente de Alice y vi la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño pero justo en ese momento oli su sangre….rayos…se me hacía agua la boca…no…no iba a desperdiciar todo lo que Carlisle me había educado y menos ahora que estaba con Elena pero…el monstruo que había en mí me indicaba que con solamente unos pasos…podía ser mi presa, mi comida…pero en ese momento alguien me detuvo gruñéndome ferozmente

"No te atrevas" rugió un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes

Yo lo miré sorprendido ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Y porque me detenía?

"Se que eres un vampiro y créeme no dejare que la lastimes…antes conocerás tu muerte" pensó rugiendo mientras apretaba mas su agarre contra mi cuello

**

* * *

**

Stefan POV

Por fin habíamos llegado a Forks y no podía creer que dormida en mi hombro estuviera la mujer de mi existencia…el amor de toda mi vida…¿Quién era Katherine para mí ahora? Solamente un recuerdo…un recuerdo sobre se podría decir "Un amor adolescente" con Bella era un Amor de verdad…un amor puro, sincero…no podía creer lo feliz que era…

"Bella…amor ya llegamos" dije mientras acariciaba su cabello

"¿Ya tan pronto?" pregunto adormilada

"Si…no sabía que fueras tan dormilona" dije riendo

"Tú también eres dormilón" dijo haciendo un puchero por lo que yo reí

"Te amo" dije mirando sus hermosos y cautivantes ojos castaños que se iluminaron al escuchar mis palabras

"Te amo" me respondió sonriente

"Y yo los amo a los dos también pero ¿No creen que será mejor si van a conocer la nueva escuela?" pregunto Charlie sonriente

Bella se sonrojo y yo reí mientras ayudaba a Bella a bajar del carro e iba a llevar las maletas a la casa

"¿Dónde vivirás Stefan?" pregunto mi hermosa novia

"A lado de ti" dije sonriente mientras acariciaba su mejilla

"¿En serio?" pregunto mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

"Si pero ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?" le pregunte sonriendo

"Claro ¿Adonde?"

"¿Te parece si vamos al bosque?" pregunte ofreciéndole mi brazo

"Claro que si" dijo tomando mi mano en vez de mi brazo

"Lo siento costumbres del pasado" dije con una sonrisa

"No pasa nada es solo que me gusta mas sentir tu mano con la mía" dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

Yo sonreí y tranquilamente fuimos caminando por el bosque de vez en cuando tenía que agarrar fuertemente a Bella dado a que se caía a menudo hasta que la cargue dándole vueltas y haciendo que riera, nunca me había podido mostrar tal y como era y era lo mejor poder hacer eso con Bella, era la mujer perfecta para mí y no podía imaginarme mi vida sin ella

"¿En que piensas Stefan?" pregunto Bella luego de un momento

"En lo mucho que te amo" le respondí sonriéndole

Bella sonrió pero en eso vi un cuervo negro como el carbón

"Damon…" gruñí

"¿Qué pasa Stefan?" pregunto mi novia sorprendida

"Bella tengo que ir a ver algo rápido ¿Puedes esperarme aquí por favor?" pedí angustiado

"Claro Stefan pero ¿Qué pasa?"

"Luego te cuento" dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo de ahí

Estuve corriendo en la dirección en la que había visto el cuervo pero no había nada…no había nada…maldito Damon si lastimaba a Bella…yo lo mataba no me importaba que fuera mi hermano todo quien quisiera lastimarla moriría…suspire y corrí de regreso a Bella en eso vi como detrás de unos árboles estaba un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados pero había algo raro en él entonces percibí sus pensamientos que estaban rodeados de matanza y querer ¿Sangre? No podía ser….era un vampiro…fui directamente hacía él al ver como iba a lanzarse sobre Bella y lo agarre de la garganta

"No te atrevas" dije gruñendo como nunca antes lo había hecho el me miró sorprendido

"Se que eres un vampiro y créeme no dejare que la lastimes…antes conocerás tu muerte" pensé mientras apretaba mas su agarre

"¡No lo lastimes por favor!" pidió una chica de una baja estatura de ojos dorados y pelo corto y negro "Esta trastornado nunca había olido una sangre como la de ella"

Yo la miré y al ver su mirada de suplica y suspire

"Si la tocas te mato" dije mientras lo soltaba

"Yo…tengo que irme de aquí" dijo el chico mientras se tapaba la nariz y salía corriendo

"¡Espera Edward!" grito la duende

"¿Tu quien eres?"

"Yo soy Alice y él es mi hermano Edward ¿Tú eres Stefan verdad? ¡El nuevo vampiro!" dijo con una sonrisa

"Ehm…si soy yo" dije sorprendido de que supiera mi nombre

"Ahh se tu nombre porque veo el futuro de verdad ese es mi poder y Edward lee mentes y…" empezó a decir pero la corte

"Espera ¿De que rayos hablas?" pregunte confundido

"¿Ella es Isabella?" pregunto señalando a mi novia e ignorándome

"Si…ella es mi novia…"

"¿Tú novia?" pregunto sorprendida

"Si ¿Solamente porque es humana no lo puede ser?" pregunte desafiante

"No…Edward también tiene una novia humana llamada Elena" dijo seria

Elena…era un bonito nombre…

"Pues si tiene una novia humana no se porque quiso atacar a la mía" dije gruñendo

"Su sangre es muy provocativa para él" dijo seria "Es todo lo que se"

"Eso no me importa no pienso dejar que le haga nada" dije gruñendo y salí corriendo en dirección a Bella

"¿Stefan?" pregunto sorprendida

"Soy yo amor" dije abrazándola con fuerza estuve a punto de perderla

"¿Qué pasa Stefan?" pregunto abrazándome

"Tengo miedo…mucho miedo de perderte" dije con lágrimas en los ojos

"Nunca me perderás…no me ha pasado nada" dijo con una sonrisa

Yo solamente la abracé mas fuerte sintiendo un alivio de tenerla en mis brazos mientras veía como la chica llamada Alice se iba corriendo de tras de su hermano y esperaba que no se acercara a mi Bella porque si lo hacía esta vez si lo mataría

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

No podía creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer…estuve a punto de matar a una chica que no tenía la culpa de nada…se veía ahí tan indefensa…y yo estuve a punto de matarla…y ese vampiro ¿Sería él que dijo Alice? No sabía pero justo ahora me odiaba a mi mismo…y sabía que solamente podía hablar con una persona…y esa persona era Elena…fui directamente a su casa y toque la puerta, sentía mis ojos picarme

"¿Edward?" dijo Elena sorprendida al verme ahí

"Elena" dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

"¿Qué pasa Edward?" pregunto devolviéndome el abrazo

"Casi la mato…casi la mato" murmuraba sollozando

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto acariciando mi rostro

"Casi mato a una humana…no puedo seguir aquí si ella esta aquí también…su sangre me llama Elena"

"Edward no te alejes de mí…yo te ayudare…ayudare a que no tengas que irte…no puedes abandonarme solo por una chica" pensó

"Nunca te abandonare Elena" dije firme

"¿Lo prometes?" pensó con lágrimas en los ojos

"Lo juro" dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

"Yo se que puedes hacerlo Edward…yo se que puedes" murmuró

Yo asentí sintiéndome reconfortado pero no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiera matado a la chica…simplemente algo me decía que no podía sufrir ningún daño…ella no…pero ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto una extraña? ¿Por qué?

* * *

Bueno ya vieron q nuestro Eddie se descontrolo un poco pero jaja el proximo cap se concoeran en la escuela! ahhhhh ajja pobre Jasper el desencadamiento de emociones empieza....


	11. Edward y Bella

**Perdon x no actualizar aqui esta el cap! dedicado a las que me dan reviews miles de gracias!

* * *

**

Bella POV

Mañana iba a ser nuestro primer día de clases y estaba nerviosa pero gracias a dios tenía a mi Stefan a mi lado, empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano mientras íbamos tranquilos hacia la escuela…bueno el tranquilo era él a decir verdad yo venía echo un manejo de nervios peor el tacto de Stefan me tranquilizaba…cuando llegamos a Stefan y a mí nos tocó en todas las clases juntas menos la de biología…y esa era la primera clase..demonios…

Camine despidiéndome de Stefan mientras entraba a biología

"Señorita Swan…por favor tome asiento junto al señor Cullen" dijo señalando la butaca en la que estaba un chico de pelo cobrizo y alborotado…ojos dorados y piel blanca…incluso mas que la mía…no supe porque mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente

Fui y tome asiento frente al chico que me miraba con curiosidad…sus ojos eran dorados…dorados como la mantequilla derretida

"Hola…me llamo Edward Cullen ¿Tú eres bella verdad?" pregunto luego de un momento

"Si….gusto en conocerte Edward" dije con una sonrisa

"Alumnos…saluden a sus nuevos compañeros de proyectos para todo el años escolar y digo TODOS los proyectos de TODOS los años" dijo el profesor Barnes sonriente

Yo miré a Edward que me miraba de una forma extraña…es decir como si intentara leerme…o no se pero me miraba raro…por inercia me sonroje y voltee hacia el frente…cuanto trabajo nos dejarían y con este Dios griego a mi lado…pero nunca será como mi Stefan…

"Supongo que eres mi nueva compañera ¿No?" pregunto con una sonrisa que a mi parecer parecía media forzada

"Si…" susurre "Pero no tienes porque serlo"

"¿Perdon?" me pregunto confundido

"Pareciera que no quisieras ser mi compañero, no importa, es decir soy la chica nueva y ademas…" intente explicarme pero me corto

"No importa…no es eso" dijo sonriendo

"Ah..perdón" dije sonrojada

"¿Y porque te mudaste a Forks?" me pregunto curioso

"Pues…a mi padre le dieron un mejor trabajo en otro lugar, osea lo trasladaron y yo me vine"

"Vienes con alguien mas ¿verdad?" pregunto serio

"Si…mi novio Stefan Salvatore ¿Lo conoces?" pregunte

"He oído mucho de él" ironizo con una sonrisa como si tuviera un chiste privado sobre eso

"¿De verdad?"

"Si…todo el mundo habla de los nuevos no se porque te sorprende tanto"

Yo fruncí el seño…¿de verdad hablaban tanto con nosotros? Ay no…que horrible

"No te gusta ser el centro de atención" afirmo sonriente

"Acertaste" susurre

"No entiendo porque"

"¿Perdón?" pregunte sorprendida

"No entiendo porque no te gusta ser el centro de atención…muchas mueren por serlo"

"Supongo que no soy normal" dije encogiéndome de hombros "¿Por qué tus ojos se vuelven tan oscuros cuando estoy cerca de ti?"

"¿Perdón?" pregunto confundido

"Cuando te vi antes de entrar tus ojos eran dorados…y ahora que estoy cerca se vuelven negros…como el carbón…" susurre

Edward me miró con una expresión que daba miedo pero no me inmute…solamente era otro compañero mas…solo eso…

"¿Y tienes miedo de eso?" me pregunto oscuramente

"No…no das miedo" dije convencida

Y ese minimo comentario hizo que se echara a reír…su risa era hermosa…pero me irritaba….

"Sabes tu bipolaridad me irrita" dije enfadada

Esto solo hizo que riera mas así que deje de mirarlo y deje que una capa de mi cabello nos separara…En ese momento escuche su voz…

"Perdón pero es que eres interesante…me divierto contigo" dijo con una sonrisa

"Claro diviértete a costa de Bella Swan tu payaso personal" dije sarcásticamente

"Me gusta la idea" dijo sonriente

"¿Qué idea?"

"Nada…" dijo sonriendo

"¿Te gusta irritar a la gente verdad?" dije suspirando

"No…solo a ti es divertido" dijo riendo

Y no pude evitar reír por lo absurdo de la situación…nos acababamos de conocer y ya estabamos peleando y hablando como viejos conocidos pero…yo sentia que podía confiar en Edward Cullen…no se porque peor algo me dictaba que era de fiar…que estaría segura con él..nos miramos fijamente y me sonroje, Edward sonrió con una sonrisa torcida exquisita…nos fundimos en los ojos del otro sin hablar pero en eso el sonido del timbre y una mano en mi hombro nos sobresalto

"¿Estas bien amor?" pregunto Stefan mirando fríamente a Edward

"Eh…si Stefan" susurre sorprendida por su dura mirada

"Stefan" susurró Edward serio

"Edward" dijo Stefan aun mas serio

"¿Se conocen?" pregunte sorprendida

"Algo así" susurro Edward "Un gusto conocerte Bella"

"Un gusto Edward" murmure mientras Stefan cargaba mi mochila y de la mano íbamos a la próxima clase que nos tocaba juntos.

Fuimos directo hacia la clase de ingles vi el rostro de Stefan, seguía sereno y con la mandíbula apretada..

"¿Qué paso Stefan?" pregunte

"Nada…no pasa nada" murmuro

"¿Estas enojado conmigo?"

Stefan suspiro y sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí y depositaba un casto beso en mis labios

"Claro que no tontita…¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" susurro sonriéndome "¿Estuviste coqueteando con Cullen?"

"¡Tonto!" dije riendo mientras golpeaba juguetonamente su hombro

"Jajajaj tranquila amor….yo también hice nuevos amigos…Elena.."dijo sonriente

"¿Elena?" pregunte temerosa

"Si…Elena Gilbert"

"Gilbert" dije suspirando "La chica mas popular de la escuela…"

"Novia de Edward Cullen" dijo riendo "Tontita nunca te cambiaria por nada ni nadie"

Yo le saque la lengua cual vil niña de primaria y me fui caminando fingiendo indignación…si me habían dado miedo y celos sobre esta chica llamada Elena…pero…es decir…¿Por qué me había molestado mas el saber que era novia de Edward? En eso sentí la mano de Stefan en mi cintura

"Eres una celosilla pero me gusta…es la primera vez que te veo así" susurró besando mi cuello

"Y tu eres un tonto" dije riendo mientras me volteaba y enrollaba mis brazos en su cuello

"Un tonto que te ama" dijo mientras estampaba sus labios con los míos

Yo le correspondí el beso olvidándome de todo ¿Qué tenia Edward Cullen? Nada…yo amaba a Stefan estaba segura…nunca iba a dejar que dudara de mi amor por él…nunca…yo no era Katherine…yo no le haría eso, se lo había prometido.

"Stefan…¿No te cae bien Edward?" dije después de que hubiera roto el beso

"Digamos que tomo mis precauciones…¿Por qué?" me pregunto

"Será mi compañero…todo el año" dije mirando sus verdes ojos

Sus hermosos ojos que se mostraban brillosos y felices se pusieron negros como el carbón mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula

"¿Qué te pasa Stefan?" pregunte preocupada acariciando su rostro

"No…no puedes estar con el a solas" susurró

"Stefan no te pongas celoso" dije sonriente

"¡No son celos Bella! ¡El te puede hacer mucho daño!" grito enfurecido

"No entiendo de que hablas Stefan" dije asustada

"¡Edward es un vampiro y el desea tu sangre! ¡LA DESEA!" grito mientras yo me quedaba estática con los ojos abiertos como platos.

* * *

Lo seee chicas setfan no tiene derechor de decir el secreto de los cullen pero entiendanlo Edward estuvo a punto de matar a Bella y el la ama...


End file.
